Missing Pieces
by Shark's Fin
Summary: Series of oneshots to uncover MISSING PIECES in KWMS manga. Find romance between our favorite couple inside. UsuixMisaki moments
1. Embarassing incident at Miyabigaoka

Missing pieces ~ finding the answers to scenes in-between

Hey guys, this is my first fan-fiction ever! Please tell me if there are mistakes anywhere in this story. I'll do my best to correct it.

I've got the idea of writing these stories when I thought about several scenes in KWMS manga that I thought was "hidden" or untold, or supposed to be in the side story someday. There are several scenes that I found rather vague too. You know that Fujiwara-san may provide us some hidden meanings in several scenarios and conversations. So in this story, I tried to make use of my ideas or somewhat fantasies to create the most appropriate story to fill in the missing pieces, from my point of view.

-|φ|-

So, let's get started with the first piece!

~Misaki's embarrassing incident in Miyabigaoka!~

The end of Chapter 8 ~ Refer to incident in Miyabigaoka, Usui prevented Misaki from being sexually-harassed by Tora. Misaki was wearing the maid outfit that Tora prepared for her, and Usui gave her his Miyabigaoka jacket to cover her body. The things that bother me in this scene are:

1. How did usui get his hands on Miyabigaoka uniform?

2. What did Usui meant when he whispered to himself "I was such a fool, to be so lenient of him"?

3. How did misaki go home with her current state (wearing a maid outfit inside Usui's Miyabigaoka jacket)?

So, later on, I'll figure out each of these points above while making a story about it.

-|φ|-

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Maid-sama. **

It was almost 5 pm at Miyabigaoka, the most famous and elite school in this town. Student who attended this school was either came from a rich dan respectable family, government officials, or infamous celebrity. Usually, the school would be deserted around this time, but today, up in the school hallway, there were still two students talking to each other. The air between them was somewhat awkward, but filled with warm feelings, something that wasn't usually found in this elite school.

One of those two was a raven-haired girl, wearing a weird but somewhat tempting maid outfit under a male student uniform's outer suit. She was standing face to face with a very attractive blond-haired young male who was wearing the school's uniform minus the outer suit.

"Usui... errr... Thank… you.." The girl was blushing a bit while hesitantly talking to her companion with a very low tone, unlike her usual. It was due to the embarrassing situation in Miyabigaoka's student council room a few moments ago and the fact that she received help from the man who's standing in front of her right now.

Being a man-hater since his father left her family with a huge debt, Misaki had never experienced such insult in her entire life. She was a strong and capable student council president of Seika high, and she never needed a man in his life to help her with anything. But today, she felt somewhat powerless to the guy she's facing. She remembered the other day in the alleyway of Maid Latte, a maid café where she had her part time job, she told him to go away and that she hated him because she was tired of all his harassment (or rather his considered harassment in her point of view) towards her. Instead, he came to rescue her today. The whole situation made her feel guilty towards him.

Hearing her awkward tone and blushing fit, Usui chuckled. _She's so cute... I've got to see her in this state more often. _Usui liked this cute side of Misaki and decided to tease her more on their way back to Seika.

"Btw pres, you might as well wear it while naked"

"Shut up, pervert!"

"Well, it looks good on you, I'll give it to you if you let me walk you home, how's that sound?"

"Forget it! I'll never feel secure if I let a pervert like you know where I live! It's not like this uniform is belong to you anyway! Tell me, where did you steal this outfit from?"

"Pffttt… do you seriously think of me in such a low state? Relax, pres, I didn't snatch it from anywhere. Just now when I asked some students about the student council whereabouts, they thought that I was a new transfer student. Then some girls just appeared out of nowhere and gave me this uniform. They said that it will look good on me. I thought that this is a good disguise, so I wear it anyway."

"How can that be so simple, you idiot! It's not like everything around you happens just the way you want it to be!"

"It's not… Just now I realized that I am indeed powerless, that I've let things like this happen to you."_I've never thought that he will go that far, I should have come to rescue her sooner. I was such a fool._

"Wha…" Just when Misaki was about to ask Usui what he did he mean by it, Usui suddenly take a hold of her hand and pulled her into a run.

"Quick, pres… The bus is leaving!" They were about to miss the bus, but thanks to Usui's fast move, they caught the bus in time and quickly took a seat at the middle, panting, not noticing that they were still holding hands. Misaki didn't realize it either, maybe due to the fact that she was a bit tired after all that happened today.

Some girls in the bus whispered to each other while looking at them, they talked about how charming Usui was and how romantic he was to give his jacket to his girl and holding her hands, how they envy her. After a while, Misaki finally noticed it and realized the current position they were in. She pulled her hand off of his hand instantly and threw her gaze outside the window to hide the embarrassment she felt, causing some heat that slowly came out of her pretty face, made it even prettier. Usui noticed it and couldn't help but feeling the urge to hold her in his arms, but he didn't do anything except staring at her cute expression with a delicate look and unconsciously smiled at her.

"What are you looking at, idiot Usui?"

He snapped back to his consciousness and closed his eyes for one second, as if capturing misaki's expression just now in his mind. Then he looked at her with his charming green eyes, tried to express what he felt at the moment. "I'm looking at your cute expression and I can't help but…." He paused. _It's not the right time… yet._ "Fantasizing about what will I do to you if you become my personal maid in that outfit~"

"You damn pervert! Is that all there is inside your head?" She punched his head with her fist.

"You're so cruel, pres…You know that I can't help it." He was back to his teasing tone and she didn't want to continue arguing with him, so she crossed her hands on her chest, sighed, and continued looking outside the window until the bus arrived at the bus stop in front of Seika.

Upon arriving at the school gate, Misaki walked straight to her locker, Usui followed close behind her. She found her sport attire and quickly walked towards girl's bathroom to get change.

"Let me accompany you to the bathroom, pres~" Usui smirked while stepping closer to her.

She instantly yelled at him, told him to stay away from her and run inside. He laughed, and thought that he just couldn't get enough of her cute angry face and her over-reaction to his teasing. But he decided to leave her alone this time, so he walked towards the school gate, and waited outside.

Finished changing, Misaki walked to the gate and was surprised to find Usui waited for her, but she thought that it was a good chance to give him back his suit. "Usui….here's your suit… mmm… thanks again."

"Never mind, just keep it, pres, in case you need it when you're naked" he smirked teasingly at her.

She shot him her demonic glare, which usually scared every boy in school away. However, it didn't work on him. _Maybe it's because he is an idiot from outer space. _Misaki unintentionally created a new nickname for him in her mind.

"There's no way I'm keeping it, pervert usui! If I do, it will only give you permission to follow me around to my house. Don't think that I'm an idiot!" Misaki was stubbornly taking Usui's hand and forced him to take his outfit back.

Usui was worried to let misaki walk alone because it was getting dark, but he didn't want her to hate him for following her after she told him clearly not to, so he sighed, and let her be. "Alright then, pres." Usui took his suit, but suddenly pulled her closer to his chest, chuckled, and whispered gently to her ear "Just be careful on your way home."

Misaki's heart skipped a beat on Usui's unexpected action. She pushed him away almost immediately and pulled out her battling move. "Get away from me! Just go home already, pervert!"

While laughing lightly, Usui walked away. _I cannot agree to that request, Sorry, Ayuzawa… I don't want to be away from you… You're just too interesting. _Then he called her in distance, still laughing. "See you tomorrow, pres."

_That idiot, always do unexpected pervert things! _She paused for a while, and she continued talking to herself. _But… he helped me today, even after I said that I hated him and always been harsh at him. I wonder what he's up to. Argggghhh…what do I care! He's an alien, who knows what he's thinking! But I could feel the warmth of his hand, so comforting... and those smiles… Hell no! I'm not thinking about him anymore! _Misaki scratched her head on her way home, unable to brush away those conflicting thoughts off of her mind for the rest of the day.

_Get away from my mind too, stupid perverted outer space human!_

-FIN-

I've finished the first piece of the missing pieces, finally! How's that? Is it good or is it awful? I'm so sorry if there are so many grammatical errors in my story… I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Opinions and critics to the story and my writing style will be warmly welcomed!

Last but not least, Thanks for reading my story, please review, I'll be very happy! ^_^

-Fin-

November 26, 2010.

PS: Edited on December 1, 2010.


	2. Seika's open day for third year juniors

Hi! I'm back with the second piece! :) I tried my best to update it as soon as possible! I hope it is good enough. It's much longer than the first piece! Enjoy!

Here goes the theme of my second piece~

~Seika's Open day for Third-year Juniors~

The end of Chapter 17 ~ Refer to The open day for third-year juniors organized by Seika High. Misaki tried to make good impressions about the new Seika high to attract more potential students to study at Seika. The only problem in the event was the sinking sports club, which attracted the least interested juniors. So Misaki asked (read: "forced") Usui to help the sports club using his charming aura and outstanding skills in sport. Later that day, Usui was disappointed because Misaki didn't come to check on him while he was helping the sports club. So he grabbed her after the event to ask for his reward.

The original story stopped when Usui asked permission to attack Misaki and we knew her reaction to that question. To me, Usui and Misaki's behaviors at this chapter were a bit surprising, and confusing at the same time. I mean :

1. How did Usui manage to grab her and put her over his shoulder and Misaki didn't complain?

2. Why did Misaki even think of patting Usui's head?

3. What could possibly happen after that?

So, here are the points that I'll figure out in this second piece. I hope I'll manage to make it worth your time to read it :)

-|φ|-

Let's get started! (^o^)

**Disclaimer: Fujiwara-san is the sole owner of KWMS. I'm just a mere fan who has a lot of imagination and tried to express it in my writing just for fun! I hope it's clear enough :)**

At the gate of Seika high that afternoon, there were a lot of happy and satisfied faces of third-year junior high school students who were talking to each other in super excited tones about the event they attended just now in Seika high. It was pretty obvious that the open day for third-year junior organized by Seika high this year was a great success, unlike their previous ones. This year, Misaki prepared the event down to every detail, made sure that all of the juniors enjoyed their time in Seika.

Back at the canteen where most of the girls of Seika had finish cleaning up and started preparing to go home, Misaki saw a bespectacled guy, wearing a cute bunny costume. He was sweeping the floor quietly, his back facing her. Then she started talking to him in a rather determined and soft tone.

"Kanou, you really did me a big favor. As promised, your debts are all cleared now. You can go home."

The guy she mentioned stood still for a few minutes, surprised to hear those words coming from the pres in a friendly aura.

He was reminded to the incident they were in just a few days ago. He had done something bad to her. He tried to pull her down from her current position as the student council president of Seika because he was afraid that if she continued to be in that position, there would be more female students attending Seika next year. He tried to prevent it from happening due to his fear of woman resulted from his childhood incident.

He used his skill to hypnotize her but failed in the attempt because of Misaki's strong resistance and Usui's help. She managed to be awake for the whole 24 hours that would break his hypnotizing effect and as a result, she assigned him to help the student council in this event as a punishment. But in fact, his duty in the canteen with a lot of female student companion made him realize that his fear of woman was just unreasonable. He was quietly thankful to Misaki for this.

"Uhm… pres.." When he turned around to say something to show his gratitude towards her, Misaki was already gone. "Thank.. you.. for your hard work…"He said it anyway in silence.

-|φ|-

Misaki walked outside to get some air, leaving Kanou in his deep thought at the canteen. The school garden was somehow deserted, there was no student around anymore. She liked this quiet feeling and felt so comfortable with it. She was also extremely happy that day because the event went on really well, and she expected many potential students would attend Seika after they graduated from their junior high.

_It's thanks to the hard works of student councils and the girls… Kanou too… and… Usui… I wonder how was he doing with our sports club, I didn't have time to check on him. I do heard that many junior high students were extremely attracted to sports club after he showed up, both male and female, what a strange thing. He really is an alien who spreads out pheromones. However, he is such a great help today, he finally proves his usefulness._ Misaki smiled at that thought, feeling somewhat satisfied.

"What are you smiling at, Ayuzawa?" A familiar voice came from behind.

Misaki turned around and found Usui standing not too far from her, wearing his usual poker face, both hands inside his pockets, scanning her with his wonderful green eyes. But she noticed something different about him. His tone wasn't light and teasing like usual, in fact his face was rather serious. She had never seen this side of him before.

If there was one thing that she noticed from this rare sight of him, was the fact that he actually had a perfect posture. He was a tall guy with an amazing proportion, his face was incredibly handsome, and his blond hair was a perfect match to his attractive green eyes. His whole appearance was just too good to be true. Yeah she didn't realize it before because he usually wore those comical expressions while annoying her with his constant teasing. She quickly shook those thought away from her mind, feeling annoyed.

"Don't you just appear out of nowhere, idiot Usui! What are you doing here? How come you haven't gone home yet?" She tried to avoid replying to that question, so she threw him random questions at once instead.

"I'm waiting for you, Ayuzawa..."

_Huh? His reaction is unusual, and what's with the unusual way of calling my name so suddenly? He's definitely different today… He seems… mad?_

"Wha… Why are you waiting for me anyway?"

He didn't say anything, but he walked towards her, still looking straight to her golden eyes. She was so confused by his current behavior. She unconsciously took a step back while holding up her hands in front of her chest and mumbled "W..Wait… Usui… What are you trying to do? Stop!"

Usui ignored her warning and kept getting closer to her until they were a few inches apart. Suddenly he lifted up her body by holding her waist and placed her over his right shoulder effortlessly. Misaki struggled to free herself from his grip, but failed completely. He didn't loosen his grip for even an inch.

"Do you want to know why I acted like this, Ayuzawa? Just come with me and be a good girl… I promise I won't do anything that you hate."

_What does it means? Why is he like this? Is he mad at me because I assigned him to help the sports club without his approval? Probably…Whatever the case, I should get him to let me go first. But, he's too strong… What should I do?_ Misaki was thinking hard to make him put her down. She decided that using her power to escape from him was useless because she knew that he was stronger than her. So she tried to do it in a more persuasive way.

"Uhhh.. Thank you for your hard work, Usui-kun…" She said it softly, keeping it as nice as possible.

"…" He didn't say anything but proceed to walk around with Misaki on his shoulder. He needed to find a perfect place to talk to her.

"Where are you going? Put me down!"

"…"

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

He finally stopped at a corner, the atmosphere was quiet and there was no one there. Then he put her down on the ground. He sat beside her silently, and started speaking.

"Are you satisfied with my punishment just now?"

"Ahh..ehhh…that… yeah… it's…" She didn't know what to say to him. _He definitely is mad at me for forcing him to help the clubs._

"That's so mean of you, after all that you've put me through, you didn't check on me for even once."

"ahhh… That…mmm…" Then again, she didn't have any idea what to say to him. She felt a bit guilty somehow. _So he's mad because I didn't check on him before. He is indeed a strange person._

"Oh, I see…Then it should be my turn to be rewarded." He said it while indicatively saying that he was tired for helping the sports club.

However, Misaki thought that he looked like the same as always, as though helping the clubs didn't consume his energy at all. _It's just doesn't make any sense… what a weird guy…even for an alien. What do I do? Errr…. Well, I just have to thank him in a really really nice way to make him happy, right?_

"Ehh… Usui-kun helped the sports club courses to be a success! That's really great! Thank you very much! x100000000" Misaki said it in a very awkward tone, funny expression and forced smile occur in her face. She's not used to thank a man before, and she didn't know how to say it nicely. The whole situation between them felt weirder than ever.

"…" Usui was rendered speechless by the thing she said just now. It felt so out of place, and he was not satisfied at all. He wanted a simple and honest gratitude from her, not fake made up lines. The things she said just now were completely out of her character, and he didn't want that.

_Just smile at me like you did when you received the flower from your best friends before, the honest smile you gave them that captured my heart at once...This time I want to be the person who receives it…that's all I ask. How should I say it to you? _A few minutes later, he came up with something to say to her as a clue.

"I'm not buying that. Can't you do something to make me happy that has a personal touch in it?"

"Eh.. Mmm… Errr… Happy stuff with a personal touch… Ehh…" Misaki was thinking hard to do a proper 'thank you' to make him happy. _What does he want anyway? I don't know what will make him happy. Personal touch… Is it like that? But it's embarrassing… doing it to a human. He's not a puppy. But he's unbelievably acting like one right now. Whatever… he asked for personal touch, that's all that he'll get. _

So she lifted her hands up, reaching to Usui's head, and patted it gently with a shaking hand while saying hesitantly "…you… did very well…" Her face was burning up, thinking that she had done something she couldn't believe she'd do to a certain perverted alien. _I knew it… it's really embarrassing…_

Usui's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what she did to him just now. He froze for a moment, thinking that it might be just a dream. But the warmth of her hand that's patting his head was definitely real. Her cute face was so close to his, he almost couldn't control the urge of wanting to embrace her, telling her how much he liked her. _She misinterpreted my implication about personal touch… hmmff…. as expected of her…but yet… unexpected. _He was smiling, thinking about how pure and cute she was with her awkwardness and her blushing fits. He was tremendously happy.

Misaki saw him smiling and gradually she felt embarrassed even more. She pulled her hand back, slowly, shaking… She almost regretted what she did, but she knew that she couldn't undo what was done. Although, she had no idea that her good deed just now would earn her something that she would never expected.

A whole-heart affection from a certain perverted alien.

Still holding his thought about this sweet side of her, he smiled while trying to imply his true feelings in his teasing. "Ayuzawa….."

Still blushing, Misaki looked up at him when he called her name.

"Can I attack you?" He gave her his famous smirk and looked at her eyes once again.

"Are you an idiot?"The red shade on her cheeks reddens, but this time it was out of anger. Blood vessels were visible on the top of her brow.

"Mmm… who knows?" He answered innocently as if it's a natural thing to say.

"Arrgghh… What's with you? I can never get a glimpse of what you are thinking… just a couple of minutes ago you were so serious and somehow… different. I thought that you have injured your head or something. And now…" She didn't get to finish her sentence, because Usui cut her off.

"So… you were worried about me… I'm so happy, pres…"

"I… I never said anything about worrying about you, idiot!"

"Oh, really? Then tell me… have you ever thought about me at all today?"

"Ughh… About that… No! Who would do that?"

"Is that so? That's a bit disappointing, pres… because I thought about you a lot today…"

"What can you possibly think about me? Don't tell me you thought about pervert things!"

"Hmm? Do you want me to think of 'that' while thinking about you? That's surprising, pres…"

"Of course not, you perverted idiot! Ughh… I don't care of what you're thinking anyway. Look… I'm in a good mood today, so don't ruin it with your stupid talk."

"I'm aware of that… you're in a good mood today, you were even smiling when I see you alone before…"

Misaki surprised that he managed to bring those topic up again. She didn't want him to ask that question because she didn't have any excuse anymore, but she was too late. He saw through everything that's going on in her mind in an instance.

"Come to think of it, you haven't answered my question earlier… Then may I know why you were smiling back then? I'm so curious, pres…"

"St… Stop asking me random questions, idiot Usui! It's getting late now, we should go home." Misaki stood up and tried to walk away from him, but she stopped immediately when she felt warmth creeping up from her hand. She turned around, and found him holding her hand. When she looked at him, Usui was already standing there, facing her. He was observing her closely with his sharp eyes.

"It's not a random question, is it, Ayuzawa… Why have you been avoiding me every time I ask you about it? Now, you made me even more curious, you know?"

"It's nothing important to you anyway. I told you I have to go home now. It's getting dark, now let go of my hand."_ I am not admitting that I was thinking about him. No way._

Usui knew immediately that she tried to hide something from him. _Is it really like what I was thinking? Hmmm… well… either way, I shouldn't force her to say it now, it will be too uncomfortable for her. I'll know it eventually when the time is right._

"Okay then, pres… But at least let me take you home. I'm responsible for keeping you here, so please… don't say no."

Misaki was relieved that he dropped the topic. So she agreed to let him walk her home, with one strict condition.

"Don't say or do anything perverted, understood?"

-|φ|-

Meanwhile, Usui was in his apartment, just after he took Misaki home, without saying or doing anything perverted, as promised.

He just followed her to her house, glancing her from behind, as if never get enough of seeing her. He didn't talk much, but maintained a considered distance and conversation while they're walking together. He was too happy at the moment, so he didn't want to ruin it by making her mad. That day, Misaki had seen a different side of Usui, something that she didn't even know he had before.

Usui was standing alone across a huge glass window in his fancy-looking apartment. He liked the sight of the town from that height, sparkling with so many beautiful colors, which somehow made him less lonely. But that night was different. It's not the beautiful sight of the town that occupied his mind. He was drowned in his own thought. He was remembering the things that happened between him and Misaki just a few hours ago. He was confused yet extremely happy. Something he had never experienced before.

_What she did this afternoon is way beyond my expectation… It's better than what I intend to achieve… She really is never failed to capture me. What a scary personality… She can make me surrender to her effortlessly…_

_I love you, Ayuzawa Misaki…. Someday I'll let you know… When you're ready…_

-|φ|-FIN-|φ|-

**Author's note:**

Yeahh…. I've finished my second piece in two days! Can you believe it? I've made a good use of my weekend, didn't I? Haha~ I'm too excited to stop writing! I just love those two characters so much!

Anyway, I also would like to thank all of you for reading my story.

Special thanks for our friends who has taken their time to review my first piece and place my story into their favorite stories list:

**Marisol Gaddi**

**Arctic Symmetry**

**XiaobearXD**

**Wolffette**

Thanks so much for your supports!

I'll do my best to make a story that is worth reading!

Last but not least, again, please review! It motivated me so much! :)

Long lines of review is very well accepted, as well as the short ones. In any way, I'm just happy to read all of your reviews!

Regards,

-Fin-

November 28, 2010.

PS: Updated on December 01, 2010.


	3. After that chaos at tea party part 1

Alohaaaa everybody! Thanks for reading my story! Let's get started with the third piece…

The theme for the third piece is~

~Tea party that ended up with a broken heart~

The end of Chapter 20 ~ referred to the tea party that was organized by Yumemishi band members. Sakura persuaded Misaki and Shizuko to come with her after school to meet the band members, in which one of them was a guy that Sakura was in love with. However, Kuuga, the guy Sakura attracted at, showed his interest to Misaki instead, and he tried to nail her when Usui suddenly showed up at the cafe, wearing waiter's uniform and announced himself as a stalker. Misaki was confused about the whole situation, and she didn't want Sakura to be hurt, but she also didn't know what to do.

I'll start the third piece from there, and try to point out some answer to these questions:

1. Why did Usui suddenly show up at the café?

2. How's Misaki feeling when Usui patted her head?

3. Why did Usui wait for Misaki at the traffic light on the way to Misaki's house?

4. What happened after Misaki found Usui there?

Now let's get to the main story!

-|φ|-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-sama. I think it's very clear :)**

It was a good day at Seika high, the weather was perfect, the sun was shining within a considerate heat, and the blowing winds felt so comfortable. However, a certain someone didn't actually get to enjoy it. He was lying flat on the rooftop, both hands folded on the floor to support his head. He was thinking about someone who had been occupying his mind most of the time lately.

He remembered about the conversation he had with her a week ago at the student council room.

* * *

_Flash back to a week ago…._

"Eh? Pres, why haven't you gone back yet? Supposedly, you should have finished up the student council's paper works by now?" Usui was leaning against the door to student council room, talking to Misaki. She was sitting on her chair, still busy doing paper works, even after a long council meeting with the rest of the student council members.

"Ahh… That's because… I have plans on one of the days next week. So I have to finish this part of paper work earlier and hand it up by this week."

"What plans do you have for next week?"

"Eh… thats's… I'm going to hang out with Sakura after school…" She explained while grouping the papers to its divisions.

"It's only the two of you?"

"Eh? No? There's also Shizuko… _Errrr… this one should be…_ And if I'm not mistaken… another 4 other people from a band…."

"…Male? People that you don't know?"

She snapped, annoyed because her work was distracted by Usui's interrogation. "AHHH… STOP ASKING ALREADY! I NEED TO FINISH UP MY WORK! WHY AREN'T YOU GOING BACK?"

As usual, he wasn't affected by her fierce behavior… His expression didn't change at all. And he continued asking her as if he didn't listen to her yelling just now. "Where are you all going to hang out?"

And she, being unbelievably dense, answered the question, forgot that she was mad. "I think they said to meet in a café…"

Usui's expression suddenly hardened. "… Then…" That was the only thing he managed to say.

Felt a bit weird about the sudden silence, Misaki turned to look at him and asked him with a curious look. "What's up? What did you want to say?"

Usui turned back to his usual expression by the time she looked at him, like nothing ever happened. "Nothing? It's just that it's unusual for this kind of thing to happen."

"You're right… hanging out with friends after school. I never did that since I was in junior high." Her innocent looking turned into a victorious smile. "That's why… I'm really looking forward to it."

_End of Flashback  
_

_

* * *

_

_Today is the assigned day… She's meeting with that certain boys from other school later this afternoon. Who did she say they were? Band members?…I can't believe she agreed to that kind of idea, she's way too smart to not realize how dangerous that is_. _Meeting random strangers at a random cafe. _

_What have you been thinking, Ayuzawa?_

He abruptly shifted his body to a sitting position. He was rather surprised that he could be so agitated by this kind of situation. He used to be an extremely carefree person for his entire life. He never cared about a single thing in his life, nor had ever wanted something so badly… Until he met her…

A smile gradually imprinted on his splendid face. _I guess I have no idea what I've got myself into this time, haven't I? But I know the person who is responsible for this… What am I going to do with you, Ayuzawa...? _

A few minutes later, an idea popped up in his head.

He stood up, made up his mind. He was going to do some stalking.

-|φ|-

Later that afternoon, Misaki, Sakura, and Shizuko were sitting at the appointed café, accompanied by four male students from Yumesaki high school. Misaki had never been to a joint party before, not to mention she actually didn't like it. Misaki's main intention of attending this party was because Sakura said that she wanted to introduce Misaki and Shizuko to the person that she liked.

However, the party turned out to be something else. Kuuga, the guy who Sakura had a crush on, developed interest towards Misaki. To avoid him directing more questions to her in front of Sakura, Misaki went to toilet to cool her head. But when she came out of the toilet, Kuuga and Kou, one of his friends were waiting for her in front. Kuuga then stated directly to Misaki that he had no interest on Sakura, but to her instead, pinning her against a wall and moving closer to her.

Misaki was so shocked by his words and she was busy thinking about how it would hurt Sakura so much, she didn't realize that Kuuga was making a move on her. Suddenly, out of nowhere, came a familiar voice.

"Sorry for the long wait, I shall take your order now…" A handsome guy dressed in waiter's uniform was talking to them while separating Kuuga's face from Misaki's using a tray.

…_USUI!_ Misaki was shocked even more to find Usui there and ask him immediately. "You… What are you doing here?"

Kuuga interrupted them. "What's with this waiter? Is he someone you know, Misaki-chan?"

"Ah… Eh… Well…" Misaki didn't know what to say.

Kou, who had been standing silently there the whole time, suddenly spoke. "Is he… your boyfriend? His timing is just right."

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Misaki denied it completely at once.

"Then… What…?" Kuuga tried to ask her further but he was being cut off by Usui.

"I'm just a stalker, that's all." Usui answered with a determined smile in complete confidence.

The three of them made a similar 'HUH…?' expression at those completely unexpected line. And for a few minutes, nobody made a sound, as if still digesting those words in their mind.

Then with a comical sweaty expression, Kuuga said "Then I'll call for another waiter…"

Misaki stopped him instantly, grabbed his shoulder and said in an extreme rush. "Ah… It's… It's fine. Even though he is a stalker, he is not really a stalker. Uhh… How should I put it… In other words… he is just…" The words that came out from Misaki's mouth were in complete disorder. But judging from how desperate she tried to explain to them about who Usui was, Kuuga was able to see that the guy who was shooting him a confident smile at that very moment, was no mere stalker to her.

"Ahh… I see… How boring… I'll take a leave then." Kuuga turned around and walked away, lost interest, knowing that Misaki and that stalker were involved somehow.

Usui and Misaki saw Kuuga and Kou walked back to the front door towards their seats, leaving Usui and Misaki alone. Then Usui broke their silence.

"A stalker, but not really a stalker, then what is it?"

Startled by his sudden interest to that topic, Misaki tried to cover her embarrassment by throwing more questions at him. "More importantly, what are you doing here? When did you start working part-time here?"

"I'm not working here."

"Then, what's with that uniform..?"

"Oh, I just coincidentally met an acquaintance, and for some reason, I felt like stripping him." He said calmly, as if it was a natural thing to do.

Misaki couldn't keep up to the way he was thinking. "There's something wrong with you, you know? As a human…"

Usui's expression momentarily turned serious. "I can't help it. I was irritated." He suddenly stepped closer to her, his eyes fixed on her.

Misaki stepped back until her back touched the wall behind her. She was confused by his sudden change of behavior. "What… Why did you…"

He didn't say anything but he kept approaching her, until their faces were only a few inches apart, then he put his left hand against the wall as if to stop him from being too close to her. He looked deep into her eyes. His green eyes sparkled, preventing Misaki from moving as though she was bewitched under his charm. A sudden heat was creeping up her cheeks when she realized how close they were. It was much closer than what Kuuga did a while ago, at least before he was stopped by Usui.

He continued where he left off before he pinned her against the wall. "Besides, my desire to monopolize is very strong. I definitely won't allow that kind of thing to happen."

Misaki knew at once that he was talking about the things that happen between her and Kuuga earlier. _In other words… He is… Jealous?_ Her face was blushing hard at those embarrassing thought. She pushed him back while taking this chance to look away from him, hiding her already flushed face. Although in Usui's opinion, she was terribly cute at the time.

"It's… It's none of your business…! Although, don't misunderstood… I'm just tagging along with Sakura today… " She was reminded to Sakura's exceptionally excited and happy look when she talked about this meeting over and over again since Kuuga invited her. "Sakura…was looking forward so much to this." Her expression saddened. "And yet… This has to happen…" Misaki looked down onto the floor… She was so sad when she thought that her best friend was about to be hurt, real bad.

Usui could feel that she was deep in pain, judging from her expression. He was stunned by how much she cared about her friend. _Ayuzawa…. What should I do to make you feel better?_

"What kind of expression is that, Ayuzawa?" He tried to sound like usual, while thinking hard for a way to comfort her.

"It can't be helped anyway, you won't understand…! What's the best thing that I should do right now…"

"The best… Who would actually know that kind of things?" _I also wish I knew, Ayuzawa… I don't know what's best, but I do know that I have to do something… _So he stretched out his hand, and patted her head gently.

Misaki's sad expression was changed to shock by the time she realized what he did to her. Warmth was spreading in her chest the moment she felt his hand patting on her head. She was moved by the tenderness of his touch. Who knows that a simple gesture from a certain perverted alien was able to make her feel better. She secretly felt happy that the one who was with her at the moment was Usui.

Seeing her shifted expression, Usui knew that the thing he did was able to sooth her. _I'm glad that you're feeling better, Ayuzawa… Now you should be able to handle anything._ So he pulled back and walked away, leaving Misaki who was confused by her own thought.

She held her head, touching the part of her head that he patted before, puzzled. "Hhh…What was that for... that idiot…" _What is this weird feeling in my chest? Why did he do that? Why does it feel so good?_ She had no answer for those questions.

-|φ|-

By the time Misaki got back to their table, Sakura suddenly asked Misaki to go to the Yumemishi live concert with her. She even offered to help her with the student council work. The reason was because Kuuga intentionally kept asking her to invite Misaki. Sakura could sense that Kuuga tried to imply that he was interested in Misaki, not her. He even asked Misaki to go on a date in front of them. Sakura felt gradually hurt by his words. She reached her limit when Kuuga even insulted Misaki about being a playgirl.

Misaki, too, was unable to hold back her anger anymore. Her face hardened to the extent of bursting out. She pulled Kuuga out by his tie and said to his face that she hated him and she won't hand over Sakura to him with an extremely loud voice.

-|φ|-

After the chaos in the cafe, they went to a park nearby. Misaki and Sakura were lectured by Shizuko for causing the whole mess. Sakura cried and came to Misaki for comfort. Misaki didn't know what to do because she never consoled anyone before. Then suddenly she remembered about what Usui did to comfort her earlier. So she patted her head gently until Sakura finally smiled again.

Sakura was so surprised but really happy to receive such a sweet consolation from Misaki. She smiled honestly and as she felt the pain in her heart lessen, she said to Misaki in a rather happy tone. "Next time, when I fall in love, I want it to be with the person who will pat my head gently, just like this…"

It was already dark and Shizuko suggested them to go home. She offered to send Sakura home, so Misaki waved good bye to both of them and walked alone to the direction of her house. She stood at the traffic light, waited for the red light to go off to cross the road. She was relieved that Sakura took the pain she experienced today almost decently. _Sakura… Hope you can find a good guy soon…_ The red light went off, and Misaki was crossing the road when she suddenly remembered the line Sakura said when she patted her head a few moments ago.

'_Next time, when I fall in love, I want it to be with the person who will pat my head gently, just like this….'_

_Usui…_ She unintentionally mentioned his name in her mind. However, she didn't have time to brush away the thought of him off of her mind as she saw him standing quietly at the other end of the road where she was aiming to.

He turned to her and smiled at her as he noticed her coming his way. "…Finally you're back… You're late, pres…"

The last memory she had with him that afternoon suddenly burst to life. She was unconsciously holding the part of her head where he patted before and a slight pink shade appeared on her beautiful face.

"What happen to your head?"

She snapped back to reality when she heard him asking. "It's No..NOTHING! Anyway, why are you still here?" She answered him, trying to sound like usual.

"Please don't mind me… I'm just a stalker…"

"Shut up already, you idiot!" Misaki continued walking towards her house, Usui stalked her closely from behind.

"Stop following me around, Usui! Just go home already!"

"Okay, I'll do that if you say so, pres…" Misaki was surprised that he was strangely obedient, but she didn't see what's coming. "If you agree on one condition."

"I'm not interested. You must be thinking of something perverted."

"I promise it's nothing perverted, how's that?"

"No! Why should I agree to that?"

"Then I'll just follow you the way I like it, right pres?"

"Ukhh… Okay, fine! I'll listen to it first. What do you want me to do?"

"Have dinner with me."

"Huh?"

_To be continued…  
_

**

* * *

**

**Author's note :**

TADAAAAAAA! A cliffhanger! :p :p :p No… no… I didn't do it intentionally, okay? It's just the story developed into a much longer plot, so I think I should cut it down into two parts to avoid boredom and to gain more inspiration about the next part. Don't hate me for this, please…:p I promise I'll post the 2nd part soon.

As I did before, I want to thank our friends who spent their time reading and reviewing my last chapter.

**Arctic Symmetry**

**Marisol Gaddi**

**Starykid1**

You guys made my day! Thanks a lot!

And about this piece, what do you think? I tried my best to fix the grammar and tenses, I hope it's good enough! Please tell me if there are mistakes anywhere, I'll correct it along the way. Review about the storyline also really expected!

Next part is coming right up!

Please stay tuned and take care!

-Fin-

December 02, 2010.


	4. After that chaos at tea party part 2

Here is the second part of the third pieceI! I updated it as fast as I can, as promised! :) Enjoy!

_Flashback of the previous chapter…_

"Okay, I'll do that if you say so, pres…" Misaki was surprised that he was strangely obedient, but she didn't see what's coming. "If you agree on one condition."

"I'm not interested. You must be thinking of something perverted."

"I promise it's nothing perverted, how's that?"

"No! Why should I agree to that?"

"Then I'll just follow you the way I like it, right, pres?"

"Ukhh… Okay, fine! I'll listen to it first. What do you want me to do?"

"Have dinner with me."

"Huh?"

_End of Flashback  
_

-|φ|-

A few minutes later, Usui and Misaki was sitting side by side on a chair at a park. Usui insisted to pay for their dinner and said that it was a treat to her for accompanying him to have dinner. However, he knew that Misaki didn't have time to eat at the café, so he decided to make sure she ate before going back home. While eating, Misaki couldn't help but wanted to ask him what's with all this.

"So… This is your idea of having 'dinner', idiot Usui? Eating takoyaki* and drinking canned coffee at the park near my house?"

"What? You're not satisfied? We can always switch to having proper dinner at a fancy restaurant a few blocks away from here if you want." He smirked at her, knowing what her answer would be.

"It's not that, idiot! It's just that… I think that this is not your style at all."

"Oh? So you paid attention to me after all… I'm flattered, pres…"

"Why do you always have to turn it into something else? Just answer it like normal people, idiot Usui!"

Usui laughed at her straightforward reaction. _You're so funny, Ayuzawa. There's no one else who can make me laugh like this. Of course you won't agree to have dinner with me if I take you to some fancy restaurant, I understood you too much, you know? I'm your stalker after all._

Seeing him laughing like that, Misaki felt like a complete idiot for having this conversation in the first place. "Ukkhh… Never mind! I don't care about it either!" She continued eating without saying anything anymore. Usui just smiled at her, enjoying this priceless moment together with her.

When they finished their 'dinner', Usui broke the silence between them.

"By the way, how's your friend doing?"

"Eh? You mean Sakura? She is fine now. Although she may need some time to recover. It's all because of that jerk! That's why I always hate the likes of him."

"By 'the likes of him'… you mean… men?"

"That's right… men are always making women cry in the end. They'll leave them eventually."

Her statements hurt him inside. He knew the reason why she hated men so much. He didn't want her to think of him like that, but he knew there's no use arguing with her about this now. She had seen too many bad examples in her life. He didn't hear the next words she said after that because he was drown in his own thought.

_I'll slowly show you that not all men are the same, Ayuzawa… Someday, when you look at me with a different sight from the way you looked at other men, you'll realize…. I can never bring myself to hurt you…_

"… And you too, Usui." He looked at her when he heard she said his name, returned back from his deep thought. "Don't make the girls who confessed to you hurt anymore."

"I don't know how to reject a confession without hurting them. Don't you think that it will hurt them even more if I pretend to be nice and let them cling on false hope? If I do it quickly, they'll just hate me and move on eventually."

"Ukhh… Well…" She didn't have any arguments against it, because it was actually make sense. "You've got a point there, but just be careful with your words. Although I don't reckon that there is a single girl in school who hated you other than me."

"Oh, really? You hate me so much that you'd think of me every time you go to sleep, am I right?"

"I...Idiot! Who would do that!"

"You, of course."

"In your dreams!"

"Ahh… You got me there. How did you know it, Ayuzawa? Don't tell me- " He didn't get to finish his words, because Misaki interrupted him. She sensed what was coming from his mouth and she didn't want to hear it.

"Arrgghh… Stop it, pervert! Why are you always mocking me like that?"

"Mmhh… Because it's fun?"

"Go pick on other girls to play with you, I have no interest. Why didn't you just choose a girl who confessed to you, it's easier, isn't it?"

His expression changed in an instance by hearing her words. He stared at her closely with his bright green eyes, sparkled in the night. Her amazing golden eyes widened, stunned by the sudden shift in the air around him.

"Do you think I will be here with you if I wanted any of them? No… You're the one I want, Ayuzawa…"

Misaki was tremendously surprised by his words. She was locked in his gaze, didn't realize that they were so close. His right hand slowly touched her right cheek and it heated as pink shades emerged on her lovely face. Usui looked softly in her eyes and move his face closer to hers. She felt her heart pounding hard, but she couldn't move as if enchanted by his stunning emerald eyes. Their lips were only a few inches apart when he realized what he was trying to do.

He removed his right hand from her smooth cheek, and ruffled her hair softly instead. Misaki snapped back to reality and pushed him away while standing up, not sure what to do next.

"I got you there, am I, Ayuzawa?" He stood up, too, tried to sound calm and teasing like usual, but he was conflicting in his mind. _I've got too carried away… She's just too desirable... I… guess I'm not too strong to refrain myself from her. I need to be careful… I'm sorry, Ayuzawa… I must not let you know it._

"You… Idiot pervert!" She punched him on the head and walked away. Usui sighed, thought about how foolish he was. Misaki suddenly stopped, turned around to face him again. "I'm not forgiving you for what you just did, but errr… thanks for the dinner. Bye." She turned her back at him once again, and walked to her house that's just a block away, almost running.

Usui didn't see that coming, but he couldn't help but smiled at her unconditional politeness. _How cute… No wonder I can't get enough of you, Ayuzawa…_

He watched her over from the park until she securely reached her house and got inside without looking back. Then he walked back to his apartment, feeling contented that tonight he spent the best time of his life.

-|φ|-

Later that night, Misaki was lying on her bed, ready to sleep. She felt tired by so many things that happened today, but yet, a lot of things were stirring in her mind, preventing her from sleeping.

_It's funny that there are so many things I experienced in just one day, today. Had a joint party for the first time since high school, although it's with some boy band jerks!... Seen a broken-hearted Sakura… Poor Sakura, I hope she recovers soon… And yes… I got yelled by Shizuko…. Hmmm.. That was the first time I saw her like that. She must be really mad back then…. Hmm… What else?_

_Oh… Usui's jealousy… Wait… Was it? No way… It can't be. Why did he was there, anyway? It's too coincidental, thinking about his timing, like one of those jerks said, what was his name? Well, don't care. Maybe Usui is really a stalker…. That guy is seriously strange. He even asked me to accompany him to have dinner. More to that, in the park just a block away from here, what was that guy thinking? _

_But, I have to admit that he has been a big help for me at the café. His touch is surprisingly gentle… Now what am I thinking? But it did make me feel better… and after that I had weird feelings in my chest. He must have done something there… That perverted alien… Come to think about weird feelings… What was that at the park just now? I was so sure that he was about to ki-_

Misaki jerked out of her current position, shocked by her own thought. She was now sitting on her bed. Her whole body was tensed. _Gosh…What am I thinking? I am actually thinking that he was going to… Ki.. Kiss…me? _Against her will, the fresh memory of the incident at the park was playing uncontrollably in her mind. She remembered when she couldn't resist the charm of those magnificent emerald eyes that was looking at her while he said it to her.

'_You're the one I want, Ayuzawa…'_

She buried her head in her blanket as those words came back at her. She didn't need a mirror to tell that her face was indeed crimson red because she could feel the heat on her face. She covered her ears as if she could hear his gentle voice, saying it over and over again. She couldn't sleep that night, and she insisted that it was that damn coffee's fault. But deep inside her heart, she knew exactly who was responsible for that.

_Usui Takumi, you'll pay for this!_

-|φ|-

At another place around the exact same time, Usui was sitting on a couch in his dim-light apartment. The spacious apartment was illuminated by the moonlight that was shining beautifully that night. He, too, was still awake, although it was already a couple of hours past midnight. His mind was too occupied by overwhelmed feelings that he couldn't bring himself to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he would picture her pretty face in his mind. He couldn't brush away the look on her face when they were so close at that park a few hours ago.

_I don't know how much longer I can suppress my feelings for you... You were so defenseless… I almost showed my true feelings for you tonight… That's what happened when I got too close to you…. _

_But I've decided…. I won't do anything to you that you're not ready for. We'll only continue from where we left off tonight when I'm certain that you want it too… That's a promise…. Misaki…._

-|φ|-

_The next day…_

It was 5.30 in the morning and Misaki was sitting on her desk in her bedroom… Accepted the fact that she won't be able to sleep that night, she forced herself to finish the rest of student council paper work that was supposed to be done in the morning, during the night. Actually she did that to distract herself from thinking about Usui and the things that happened between them earlier that night. When she looked at the time and realized that there was nothing she can do anymore at home, the fact that she finished off all of the paper works, she prepared herself to go to school.

It was nearly 6.30 when she reached the Seika's student council room. It's too early for school, so it's obvious that nobody was there, but she didn't care. She liked to be there, she could concentrate and finish more work when she was alone. But today, thanks to her sleepless night, there was no work left for her.

So she sat on her chair, thinking of something else to work on. When she found none, she finally gave up and decided to take her time to sleep. She folded her hands on her desk and placed her head on it, facing the student council door. She was so tired that the darkness enveloped her immediately when she closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, a tall figure was walking in the alleyway towards student council room. In no time, the door to student council room slowly opened. Usui was standing by the door, not surprised that he wasn't alone at the room. A smile emerged on his dashing face. _Just as I expected, Ayuzawa…_

He walked towards her, careful enough not to wake her up. He then took a close look at her face and he was able to see her tired eyes that was somehow resembled his. He knew at once that Misaki also didn't get to sleep during the night. _I am sorry, Ayuzawa… You must be tired… _

He slowly caressed her hair with his right hand and brushed away some of her smooth jet-black hair that was sprawling on her face, revealing her pretty features. He smiled softly at her innocent peaceful face. _How can I resist such an adorable expression of you, Ayuzawa…_

He moved his lips closer to her head, and placed a light but really sweet kiss on her forehead. He smiled honestly and whisper to her ear in a very soft voice. "Have a good sleep… My lady…"

Then Usui carefully turned around and walked towards the door, out of the room after closing the door behind him silently. Usui walked down the corridor towards the stairs leading up to the rooftop. He was planning to have some sleep on the rooftop before the classes begin. When he reached the last stair, he burst open the door to the rooftop, then walked to his favorite spot. He lied flat onto the floor and immediately he could feel the warmth of the sunlight wrapped his body. He placed his head on his folded arms, staring at the clear sky with his magnificent green eyes.

As he thought about the things that just happen at the student council room, he slipped out his right hand from under his head and looked at it. He remembered feeling a slight movement when it was stroking misaki's head while he was kissing her. Then he smiled silently to himself.

_Ayuzawa…. You're so sly…._

He closed his eyes, hoping to see his favorite girl in his dream. _Good night, Ayuzawa…._

Meanwhile at the student council room, as the sound of Usui's footsteps disappeared, Misaki slowly opened her eyes. She placed her hand on her forehead, remembering the touch of his lips just now. Gradually a red shade appeared on her now-not-so-tired-out-of-shock face. She mumbled something under her breath.

"Perverted alien…"

-|φ|-FIN-|φ|-

**Author's note :**

Haaaaa… I've finally finished the second part of the third piece and that's pretty much the end of this piece. Well, how's that? Did you guys like it? Please forgive me if there are mistakes here and there… .

I hope you enjoyed it!

See you all around! ^^

-Fin-

Dec 05, 2010.


	5. Usui's sacrifice at Footman Audition

Hi all! ^^ How's your weekend? I'm back with the 4th piece! By the way, this piece is dedicated to **Arctic Symmetry & KisenianFlower**. As requested, I wrote this story for you guys. I hope it's acceptable :)

Warning: It's a long chapter, I hope it won't make you all bored :p

Let's start with the theme for the 4th piece~

~Usui's sacrifice for Misaki at Footman Audition~

End of Chapter 23 - 24 ~ Referred to the footman audition organized by Maki's Group. The event held by Kanade Maki, supported by Igarashi Corp, in search for best butlers to work at his newly-planned Butler Café. Misaki, Subaru, Usui, and Aoi participated in the audition by disguising themselves to prevent Maki from buying Maid Latte's building. In the end only Usui and Misaki were able to continue, but due to an accident, Usui was hurt while protecting Misaki from falling. Misaki then visit Usui at his apartment to take care of him.

Some questions appeared in my mind when I read those chapters, they were:

1. What happened between Usui and Misaki before he was brought to hospital?

2. How did Misaki know Usui's address?

3. What could possibly happen after the hugging moment at Usui's apartment?

So as usual, I'll figure out the answers to those questions in the story.

Let's get started!

-|φ|-

**Disclaimer: I wish I own Maid-Sama, which indicates that I do not own it at all.**

In a long and dark corridor down at the venue of Footman Audition, away from the crowd, Usui and Misaki were facing each other. Usui sat on a sofa, glancing onto the floor, trying to hide the terrible pain that he felt from Misaki. She knelt on the floor in front of him, scanning him with a worried look. Usui had been holding so much pain that his face was pale and sweating all over. He was hurt when he saved Misaki from falling down the stage of the audition a few moments ago. He took her place to receive the impact of the fall and it seemed that he had some bones broken. She deeply regretted her carelessness that caused him injured, moreover, she let him endured the pain until the end of their audition.

_I'm so sorry, Usui…. It hurts seeing you like this…. And more to that… I'm the one who led you to it… I should have known when to stop… _

"It's not that I'm giving up… It's just that I don't want to see you getting sacrificed for this…" Misaki said to him in her deepest regret.

_Ayuzawa… please don't blame yourself, I made my own choice when I decided to continue with the audition. For you…. You're fighting for something important to you… How can I stand there doing nothing? I just want to see your usual cheerful face before this problem emerged... once again… It's all that's important for me…_

"Ayuzawa… The wig… Can you take it off?" Usui said weakly.

"Wig?" Misaki didn't understand why suddenly Usui asked her to take off her wig, but she did it anyway. Her real hair looked curly when she took off her wig because it was tied up for too long.

"You look good with curly hair too..." Usui tried to laugh and make her less worried by talking to her in his usual tone.

"…What….?"_ I can't understand what he is thinking…. How can he make jokes at time like this?_

Usui slowly moved his lips closer to one side of her head. Breathing heavily while enduring the pain, with his remaining energy, he whispered to her left ear.

"I… Just want to keep looking at Ayuzawa…"

"…What are you saying…?" _Why? Why did you spend your energy just to say such an absurd thing? Are you stupid? _Although she kept thinking that Usui was being ridiculous, but deep inside her heart, she was deeply touched. That man had sacrificed himself for her over and over again. No man in her life had ever done it before, and she didn't know how to react in that kind of situation.

Usui's head fell onto her shoulder as he ran out of energy. Misaki startled but she kept in her position to support him. She pulled up her left hand, reaching for his head, slowly caressed his hair. _You really are an idiot…. That's why I can't ignore you… Usui…. _

"The ambulance should arrive in no time, please hold on for a moment… I'll always be here with you…" Misaki whispered softly to him. She wasn't sure whether he heard it or not, but she didn't care. She only knew that Usui needed her company at that very moment, and she would do exactly that, not out of guilt, but because she cared about him.

-|φ|-

_Three days later…._

"Misa-chan, do you know how's Usui-kun doing? I don't get to hear about him since we took him to the hospital three days ago." Satsuki, the manager of Maid Latte, asked Misaki when she was having her part time job that afternoon.

"I… uh… I don't know either, manager. I went to the hospital yesterday, but they said Usui has already gone home. Although his doctor insisted that he shouldn't be released from the hospital yet because he hasn't recovered completely."

"Oh my God, that's not good, Misa-chan. Then who's going to take care of him now? He told me some time ago, when I asked him about his family, he said he lives alone and he cooks for himself, that's really amazing, right? Ahh… But now he's injured and alone, I kinda worried about him."

"Yeah… me too…"

"Misa-chan, you should go visit him at his house today, do you know where he lives?"

"I… mmm… Yes… I checked his student file this morning and I wrote down his address here." She took out a piece of paper from her pocket and showed it to Satsuki.

"So… Misa-chan has already planned to go there… Kyaaa~ You're so sweet…" Moe flowers came out from the manager's behind and filled the air with pink color.

Misaki blushed at Satsuki's words and tried to deny it. "B… But I planned to go together with you guys later, I only prepared it first. Besides, my shift for today isn't over until eight."

"Ahh… don't worry about it, Misa-chan, I'll ask Subaru-chan to substitute you for today. Just go to Usui-kun's house and take care of him for us, okay?"

"But-"

"No buts, Misa-chan, now go change your clothes while I ask Subaru-chan to come here."

Misaki followed her instruction obediently. Satsuki could be so excited and demanding sometimes, especially when it came to Usui and Misaki's match making. She always had a vicious fantasy about Usui and Misaki's relationship and she was extremely supportive of them being together.

When Misaki came out from the changing room, wearing her usual T-shirt and jeans, Satsuki already waited for her at the kitchen. She handed Misaki some of the 'leftovers' from the café and insisted her to take it that day, even after Misaki said she might take it home tomorrow after work. Left with no choice, Misaki took it without questioning her further although she felt weird when she saw Satsuki's eyes sparkling annoyingly to her when she said good bye to all of the people at the cafe while taking the 'leftovers' with her.

-|φ|-

Following the written address, Misaki arrived at a high and fancy-looking apartment building.

"… What is… This?" _Have I come to a wrong place? How come he lives in this expensive apartment? But this address is true. Who is he exactly?_ Still confused, she walked inside the building and went to the specific floor stated by the address. When she arrived in front of the door that should be Usui's apartment, she double-checked the address. After she confirmed that it was the right place, she pushed down the door bell.

Few minutes later, someone opened the door, and to her surprise, it was Usui…. in glasses. He was wearing white shirt and jeans. His left hand was wrapped with a white cloth that was tied on his neck to prevent his injured arm from moving too much, while his right hand could move freely although it was bandaged. He was also really surprised when he saw Misaki in front of his apartment.

"YOU. WHAT. THIS. What is this place?" Misaki asked Usui in shock. Funny expression appeared on her confused-looking face.

"… My house." Usui answered it straight, didn't bother to explain it further although looking at Misaki's funny expression, he could tell that there were so many things that she wanted to ask him, but his mind was too busy, filled with questions. _Is she worried about me? Is that why she came? But…_

"Ahhh… Right, that's right…" Her sayings were a complete opposite from what was going on in her mind. Questions were spinning in her head. _Wassup with the super luxurious style, wassup with the super grand entrance, wassup with your specs!_ She didn't manage to ask those questions to him because she was too shocked.

"…So? Visiting…?" Usui asked her, lured her out from her own thought.

"Yea…Yeah! Where's your family?" She took a peek of his living room while asking him.

"Not here. I live alone." He moved aside a bit to let her through while leaning against the door to open it wider.

"So… Sorry for disturbing…" She walked inside his house and Usui closed the door behind him.

Walking further inside, she found herself looking at a spacious room with a huge glass window. The room was supposed to be a living room, except that it was basically empty. There was only a couch and a table at the center of the room.

"You just moved in?"

"I moved in since I entered school." He answered her questions fine, but inside, his mind was conflicting. _I'm happy that she came, but… Does it right to let her in? I'm not in a good state right now. It's not good to be here alone with her. Should I just let her go home?_

"Which means it has been two years? Stop lying! There's nothing in this place!"

"I'm not lying. This place has only me living in it and only I own the key." _I should just make her feel uncomfortable and let her walk away from here. _

Misaki startled by his inviting words. _What am I going to do? I thought manager was only mocking me, but it's obvious that he really is living alone. Should I just go home? But… Will he be fine alone like this?_

"… What are you thinking…? Coming here alone, Ayuzawa…" He stepped closer to her, leading her to the wall. He put his right hand on the wall at her left side, pinning her while moving his face closer to her. "If I do something to you… You're okay with it…?"

Misaki froze, unsure of what to do. But when their faces were really close, she could feel hot air that was surrounding him. She then quickly put her hand on his forehead to check his body heat. It was really hot. _He is having a fever! I can think of other matters later, I should take care of him now!_

"You're really having fever! Told you not to check out from the hospital so soon!" She shouted at him and pushed him towards the couch, forced him to sit on it.

"Err…"

"Anyway, you! Go get some sleep! I'll get some towels… and water!" She led herself into the kitchen and take out a bowl and a towel.

"I'm okay…"

"SLEEP!"Misaki yelled at him, causing her devilish aura surfaced in the air around her.

"… Ayuzawa… Are you really…" _Why do you have to make this so hard?_

"That's enough! Just sleep! You stupid Usui!" Her face filled with anger, but deep inside, it was concern that led her to act like that. She regretted her fierce behavior to him in no time, and her expression softened."… Just… Leave it to me…" She said it with a soft tone, sweet, but it was impossible to deny, especially to him.

Usui was so flattered hearing the way she talked to him, like never before. Then he realized how much she truly cared about him. _Ayuzawa… You're so cruel. When you say it like that… How am I supposed to resist?_

"Then please take care of me properly…" He finally gave up arguing, and let her be.

Usui lied on his couch with half of his body under his blanket. Misaki brought the bowl filled with cold water and sat on the floor beside the couch.

"You don't even have a single set of futon…" She dampened the towel in the cold water and squeezed out the remaining water from the towel.

"A couch and blanket is more than enough…"

"How can it be enough…" She placed the cold towel on his forehead.

"…" He didn't say anything to argue with her. As the cold towel spread its coolness on his skin, he felt a lot better.

"Haven't you any contact with your family?"

"There's no need…"

"… Why did you stubbornly leave the hospital so early?"

"It's boring in the hospital…"

"… Did you eat any proper meal?"

"…"

Misaki sighed. She felt really helpless. Usui was really a loner after all, because nobody seemed to be there to take care of him. She couldn't imagine what kind of family he had, because at time like this when he needed somebody the most, he didn't even bother to tell them. She felt so sad seeing him like that, and decided to do something for him, at least until he was able to take care of himself.

She then reminded about the 'leftovers' that Satsuki gave her before. She looked at it and realized that it was full with ingredients. Usually Satsuki would give her some cakes or some leftover foods from the kitchen, so it was really unusual for her to give Misaki ingredients instead. How can ingredients be 'leftovers'? But as awfully dense as she was, she didn't really get her manager's intention. She just thanked her for that wonderful 'coincidence' and decided to make porridge for him using the ingredients she brought.

While cooking, Misaki thought a lot about Usui. She was really agitated by that unknown side of him. _I am getting more and more curious about him. Usui never really mentioned anything much about himself. He's stubborn at some particular moments. But he was never thinking for his own benefits. And also, he never brought up any conversation about his family. On top of that, he's living alone in such a place. _

By the time she realized it, the porridge she made was a total failure. It looked like a bunch of white fluid, with some eggs and spring onions floating on it. She dashed in too much salt and the rice was boiled too long that it melted and became a pot of white soup.

Despite that, Usui ate it all without any leftovers, although it was clearly inedible. She was somehow touched when Usui said that he wouldn't allow leftovers because it was the first meal Misaki had ever cook for him. She didn't know why, but she felt warm inside when he said that to her.

-|φ|-

After a while, Misaki noticed that Usui sweated so much. She thought that it was uncomfortable for him and it might also make his fever even worst. When she knew that Usui hadn't take shower that day, she came up with a brilliant idea (at least from her point of view).

"Well, It's a rare opportunity, isn't it? I'll help you wipe your body. It will be unexpectedly refreshing."

"Eh?"

"Okay! Wait here, let me prepare clean water."

"W… Wait… Ayuzawa…" Usui panicked, it was the least expected thing that he thought Misaki would come up with. _Ayuzawa, what are you thinking!_

"It's okay! I did such awful job on cooking, so if I can't do this right, my visit will be a waste!" She quickly went to the bathroom to get warm water. "If I do well then I can go back with relief!" Her voice was heard from the bathroom. She seemed so determined that it rendered Usui speechless.

_Ayuzawa, you are really a girl with no self consciousness at all. I bet you don't even think about what it may lead to… _Usui sighed. _What should I do now? Once she made up her mind, it's almost impossible to convince her otherwise. _

"… Seriously…" _This time you really made me completely clueless, Ayuzawa… _Usui scratched his back head, not sure what to do next. The great and most capable Usui was completely defeated by her.

Misaki came back from the bathroom with Usui's clean shirt, a bowl of warm water and a towel. The shirt was prepared by him when he was going to take a bath just before Misaki showed up in front of his door. "Remove your shirt then. Can you do it?"

"… Yeah…" Usui still sat on the couch, trying to unbutton his shirt using his bandaged right hand.

Misaki who had seated on the floor next to the couch by then, looked at Usui who hadn't finish unbuttoning his shirt. "It's hard to undo the buttons, right? Here, turn a little bit." Misaki asked Usui to face her and then she placed her hands at the top most button of his shirt.

When she was about to unbutton his shirt, she realized how tempting their position was. Moreover, Usui's magnetic green eyes were fixed on her, scanning her every move.

"…Wha… What are you looking at!" Panicking, Misaki grabbed Usui's collar and pulled him up a little bit.

"You're not much different from street gangster kicking away an empty thin bottle with a blast." Usui said, mocking her with his comical expression.

"ENOUGH CRAPPING! LOOK THERE!" Misaki yelled at him furiously.

"Where is there?"

"Outside the window!"

"Yes… Yes…" Usui turned his gaze outside the window, just like he was told.

Misaki continued unbuttoning Usui's shirt while Usui was looking away. She was half way of removing his shirt, but as more parts of his body revealed in front of her, she felt a certain weird feeling growing inside of her.

_Damn… The quiet atmosphere makes me nervous instead…_ She abruptly realized that she wasn't ready to face this kind of situation, although she stubbornly plunged into it at her own will. She suddenly regretted her stupid action and finally understood why Usui tried to stop her before. But then she startled when she saw a familiar cuts shaped scar on his six pack abs.

"…. This scar…."

"Ahh… It's from the jump off the roof."

"…"Misaki lost her words at once. She remembered about his sacrifice for her not a very long time ago. He jumped off the roof of Seika building to protect her secret. _Yeah… He got really badly injured that time. That's right… It was Usui right then…_Misaki looked up at his face for a bit, and she suddenly felt sad, remembering how many sacrifices he did for her. _I'm being selfish…. How can I regret coming here? This person has done so many things to help me, he sacrificed a lot for me, and yet I haven't done anything for him in return. This is the least I can do, to be here for him when he needs it the most._

Usui noticed when she stopped unbuttoning his shirt. When he checked on her, she was looking at his scar with a compassionate expression. Misaki didn't notice that Usui was looking at her because her mind was too occupied.

_Ayuzawa, you must be blaming yourself for it. I don't want that. I did it because I love you, I don't want it to make you sad. I guess I need to change her mood. Fast._

"What…. Are you looking at?" Usui asked her while looking at her straight in the eyes.

Misaki snapped back from her reverie, surprised by his sudden reaction. A slight pink shade appeared on her cheeks, realizing the possibility of him thinking that she enjoyed looking at his body.

"I can't see but you can?"

"Ye… Yeah! I can! See? I'm unbuttoning!" She panicked, but Usui was satisfied because it managed to change her expression at once.

She continued unbuttoning his shirt while cursing him in her mind. _It's always like that… Saying things that irritates people… Acting as he pleases… Obviously a guy that enjoys fooling around… _She paused._ But whenever I'm in trouble, he's the one who always come to the rescue by my side…. I don't get it…_

"… What's up with you?" Misaki said to him as she finished unbuttoning and taking off his shirt.

"Nope. That should be my line."

"…" Misaki continued arguing in her mind. _But I… Can't even…. Hhh…. _Misaki sighed while she wiped his back. After thinking hard, she decided to talk to him about it.

"….. I'm sorry… After thinking through things, I realized I really am depending on you too much. Even during the Footman Audition, I was thinking, 'If it's Usui then there won't be any problem'… Although I knew you were injured…" Usui didn't say anything. He listened to her silently, literally surprised that Misaki decided to explain her thought.

"I came here today, thinking that I could repay my debts to you. But I failed completely… If only I could make something that taste much better… In the end, all I can do is this stupid thing. I'm really useless…"

Usui didn't expect her to say such a thing. He never thought that Misaki embedded that much concern about him in her heart. _Ayuzawa… I never thought that I got to hear those words coming from you today… You picked a really bad time to show your compassion for me…. At my weakest point… You just successfully made me fall deeper in love with you… Ayuzawa… It's not fair at all… Honestly… You are… _"Unexpectedly driving me crazy…" Usui turned around to face her, moving closer to her.

"…Eh… Usu…." She didn't get to finish her line as Usui hugged her tightly. Her heartbeats were throbbing hard. Her face burnt heavily with heat that she couldn't control. She could feel his strong arm embraced her tightly, as if he didn't ever want to let her go. In between his tight embrace, she faintly heard rapid throbbing sound of his heartbeats. She blushed when she realized that he was also nervous, like she did.

Hugging her tighter, he moved his hand to hold her head and caressed it softly. He sighed while a slight blush emerged on his gorgeous face.

"You're so sly, Ayuzawa…"

Misaki's cheeks turned crimson red as she heard his words and blushed even more when she realized that she let him hug her, more to that, she secretly felt comfortable in his arm. _What am I doing? As much as I liked it… Did I say I liked it? God, no! I need to let go of him. Now._

"Wha… What… Let… Let me go, Usui…" She pushed him away with her hands softly, and Usui let her go. For a couple of minutes, no one spoke, as if enjoying that rare atmosphere between them.

_Ayuzawa… despite of it making the situation became more complicated on my part, but I'm glad that you finally opened up to me. And for that, I'll tell you a bit of my secret._

"… Me too…" Usui spoke first, breaking the silence. "I also depend on Ayuzawa…"

"…! Liar! You and your stupid jokes again…"

"It wasn't a joke." His face turned serious as he observed her closely. "To me… Ayuzawa is just enough." He looked straight into her beautiful golden eyes and smiled at her. For a slight moment he thought that those eyes sparkled with happiness.

_Uwaa… What is this? Damn it… Why am I so happy? _"… What 'just enough' gibberish. You… Who do you think you are? Idiot Usui…" Misaki was blushing heavily because she was extremely happy when she heard his words, but being stubborn as always, she said a completely different thing to him.

Usui smiled patiently. He could tell that she didn't mean anything she said, because he saw through everything from her blushed expression. _Ayuzawa… Your stubbornness only makes me more attracted to you, you know that right?_

"… So I say, what a foxy pres."

"Wha… What!"

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"I was the one asking what!"

"Then I'll tell you what, I just can't stand the sight of you at this moment. You know why?"

"W… Why?"

"Do me a favor and then I'll tell you." His green eyes sparkled under the glasses, spreading mysterious aura around him.

"No! I'm done with your stupid arrangement! Last time I did it, you almost-" Misaki stopped herself immediately. She couldn't believe that she almost brought up the topic about their 'dinner' at the park before.

"I almost… What?" He smirked, noticing that she took the bait. _So you really do still remember huh, Ayuzawa? How cute…_

"It… It's nothing! I don't wanna know anyways! You can keep it to yourself, I don't care!"

Usui smiled at her obvious lie. _As expected of her… Her denial is terribly cute too…._

"I was gonna ask you to help me wear my shirt if you don't mind, but I guess you like it when I'm not wearing anything to cover my body. I don't mind though…"

"Pervert! You could just ask me without using that sneaky phrase!"

Usui laughed at her funny reaction. Misaki ignored him and quickly took the clean shirt she brought from the bathroom and helped him wear it. "There. So how are you feeling now?"

"I feel much more comfortable. It's thanks to you." Usui smiled honestly to her.

His smile made her blush a bit, but she brushed it off at once. "Okay then… It's almost dark, I need to go home." Misaki took her belongings and stood up.

"Ahh… Yeah… You're right…"

Misaki noticed a slight disappointment in his tone, but she shook that thought off of her mind immediately, thinking that it was just her imagination.

Usui led her to the front door and held it open for her.

When she was about to walk out the door, she stopped, turned to him and stared him with her sharp golden eyes. "Take good care of yourself, idiot Usui. Eat properly, don't make my visit a waste. Remember that! Bye."

She continued walking out the door, but stopped by his hand that was clutching her arm. She turned to face him, but was startled when she found him so close to her. He moved his lips towards her and slowly kissed the top of her head. She stepped back and was going to yell at him, but didn't manage to do it as Usui shot her the most charming smile she had ever seen. The smile was honest, sweet, and full of gratitude. She was stunned and couldn't say anything as if she was under some sort of spell.

"Thank you, Ayuzawa… I'm extremely happy that you came here today…"

"I…uh… Yeah…"

"I'm sorry I can't send you home. Please be careful." Usui said it in a very perfect manner that led her speechless.

"Uh… It's… It's okay, get well soon, I'll see you at school." That was what she managed to say in return. She turned and walked away from his apartment. Usui watched over her until she was out of his sight, then he walked back inside his apartment and close the door behind him.

Inside his apartment, Usui leaned against his front door, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe that Misaki was inside his apartment a moment ago, taking care of him. _All the things that she said and did for me today… Made me believe that she actually really cares about me, for who I am, this is the first time for me. _He closed his eyes. _I've never imagined that there's someone in my life who can make me so… Vulnerable… _

_I want you… I need you in my life… I love you, Ayuzawa…._

-|φ|FIN|φ|-

**Author's note:**

That's the end of the 4th piece! Pretty long huh? I don't expect it to be this long actually, but what can I say haha~

Thanks for reading! If you don't mind, please review…^^

I'm gonna clear off something, i just remembered that i didn't explain it before, thanks to Arctic Symmetry who reminded me in the review.

I was aware that in anime, Misaki knew about Usui's address because Usui gave her in an episode when Misaki and her friends followed Usui for one day. The scene was when Misaki saw Usui's face got scratched by a cat and somewhere in the conversation, Usui gave her his address (just like Arctic Symmetry said). But then i thought about it, if i follow the anime, then there will be a cat in Usui's apartment when she came, but in the manga it wasn't there. That's why i came up with different scenario and stick to the manga alone. And it's also because i was being selfish that i didn't want any distraction when they were alone at his apartment *blush* so yeah, that's pretty much why it ended up like that. I hope you guys don't mind :)

I hope i didn't confuse anyone. If there is anything that you guys want to ask about the story, please feel free to do so ^^ I'll do my best to reply as soon as possible!

See you all around!

-Fin-

Dec 11, 2010.


	6. Food preparation for spring cleaning

Ahhhh…. I can't believe it's already the 5th piece now ^^ Thanks for all of the supports! You guys made me enjoy writing here because all of your reviews really boosted my spirit! Thanks a lot for that! ^^

Here goes the theme for the 5th piece ~

~Food preparation for spring cleaning of clubroom's building~

Chapter 25 ~ Referred to the spring cleaning of clubrooms' building. Misaki tried to get all of the sport's club members to clean up their clubrooms because its offensive smell was spreading around the school. The club members denied that request until Yukimura came up with a 'brilliant' idea of preparing foods for them while they cleaned up the mess. The problem was the student council members had to do extra works to prepare foods for such a large amount of people in such a short time.

Some scenes in that chapter raised some questions in my head, they were:

1. Why did Usui say that if he got serious with man and woman relationship, it would be bothersome?

2. What happened after Usui found Misaki sleeping alone at home economics classroom?

Well, the first question is the tough one, but I'll do my best to figure it out in the story. Hope you guys will be satisfied :)

**Warning:** There will be many improvisations on this piece, you may not like it, but I hope you still continue reading. This is the longest chapter I've ever written, so please be prepared ^^ Oh, and this whole piece mostly centered on Usui, I hope you guys find it enjoyable.

Here we go~

-|φ|-

**Disclaimer: It would be great if I own maid-sama, but sadly I don't have that much of brilliant ideas to come up with, so in short, I do not own maid-sama at all! Got it?**

At the schoolyard just outside the clubrooms' building, a tiny boy in his Seika uniform was bowing his head regretfully for so many times to a tall girl who seemed to be disturbed by his words earlier. It was Yukimura, the vice president of Seika High who was apologizing to Misaki in panic.

He accidentally said that they would prepare foods for the whole sport's club members if they agreed to clean up the clubrooms on Saturday. He actually did it without thinking further about how difficult it would be to prepare food for such a large amount of people. Even Kanou, who had been following them the whole time, also thought that Yukimura was being unreasonable with his unprepared idea.

However, Misaki managed to calm him down by saying that all of the student council members would help them to prepare the food. All that was left was to discuss the budgets and to plan what kind of food they would make to satisfy the club members. They were discussing it while walking back to the school main building when a familiar handsome young man appeared in front of them.

"Usui-san! Uwaa, it's been such a long time!" Yukimura got excited when he saw him and greeted him. "It seems like you've been resting a lot lately?" Yukimura was implying about Usui's couple of weeks absence.

Misaki tried to avoid his gaze. They hadn't seen each other for more than one week since she visited him at his apartment. Despite that, she still remembered clearly about the whole thing that happened between them that day, and her cheeks were tilted with a slight pink color all of a sudden. Yukimura and Kanou who were standing behind her didn't notice it.

"Ahh… That's because I got injured a little." Then he turned to Misaki and noticed her blushing face. "…Pres too… Long time no see…" _Your blushing face is as adorable as ever, Ayuzawa. _He shot her his peculiar smile, making her blushed even more.

"… Are your injuries healed?" Misaki said it when she was about to walk past him, bowing her head to avoid looking at his face.

"It's all thanks to you." Usui replied her honestly.

_Don't say it like that in front of them, idiot! I've got to get away from him to avoid them rendering more questions about him. _"Then that's great! Let's go, Yukimura!" Misaki continued walking past him and further inside the building with a faster speed, leaving them behind.

"Eh… Ah, president…" Yukimura was confused that Misaki seemed to rush him, but he felt like talking to Usui, so instead of following Misaki, Yukimura stopped in front of Usui and talked to him.

"… That's right, Usui-san! If we're going to make food for you while you're working out, what would you like to eat?"

Misaki startled when she heard Yukimura brought up the food topic to Usui. _Damn it! You have such a bad timing of asking him about it, Yukimura! _

Usui turned to look at Misaki and realized that she slowed down. Satisfied that she was distracted by it, Usui decided to tease her. _I wonder… How will you react to this, Ayuzawa…_Then he answered to Yukimura while smiling silently to Misaki in his mind. "…Porridge."

Misaki stopped immediately and her face reddened when she heard his reply. _Damn you, idiot pervert! You intentionally brought that topic up again! I won't let you humiliate me!_ As hard as she tried to distract her own thought, the memory at Usui's apartment that day replayed uncontrollably in her mind, causing her to blush even more. She tried to hide it by quickly covering her face with her hand.

"Ehh… No, we're preparing food for people that are working out." Yukimura was confused by Usui's weird answer and tried to explain his intention of asking him in the first place.

"That's why I said porridge." Usui said it plainly, as if that was the best answer to that question, rendered Yukimura confused even more.

Meanwhile, Kanou, who was standing behind them all the time and saw the whole thing, noticed something weird between Usui and Misaki. _The pres… seems awkwardly disturbed by Usui-san's appearance. She is unusually quiet after he shows up, and she seems shocked when he said the porridge thing. What happened between them? _He suddenly remembered about the footman audition they attended a few weeks ago. _Usui-san surely was hurt because of the accident with pres at that audition. Wait… Why Usui-san was together with pres even at the audition? Can it be… _

As if confirming Kanou's hypothesis, Usui threw a smile at Misaki while Misaki stood there, trying to hide her blushing face with her hand. Then the little conversation between Usui and Misaki just now came back at Kanou and the whole awkwardness between those two suddenly made sense to him.

-|φ|-

Back at the student council room, Misaki had finish distributed tasks related to the food preparation for all of the members of student council when Kanou appeared at the student council door to fetch Yukimura.

"Ah, Kanou-kun, today I'm going back home late so perhaps you can go back first?" Yukimura said to Kanou when he noticed him standing by the door.

"Okay…" Kanou replied to Yukimura, who left Kanou alone at the corridor after that to continue discussing about the food preparation with the others. Misaki interested by the way they talked to each other and then she approached Kanou and spoke to him.

"Both of you are really like close buddies…"

"President too… You're really like a girlfriend."

"…? What are you talking about…?"

"Why do you want to hide it and act as if you don't know anything…?"

"So I said, what are you talking about? Hide?"

"No… I mean… Usui-san…"

"What's that?"

"… Aren't both of you dating?"

Misaki's eyes were widened by his unexpected question. "A… ARE YOU AN IDIOT!" She suddenly yelled at him and approached him in a flash.

"Eh…?"Kanou didn't expect her extreme reaction and stepped back immediately but Misaki caught up with him in no time.

"WHO WOULD POSSIBLY WITH THAT PERVERTED OUTER-SPACE HUMAN!" She panicked and shouted at Kanou with an extremely loud voice while clutching his collar.

"B… But… Then… If you're not his girlfriend, why did you visit him and made him porridge?" Trembling by her sudden fierce reaction, Kanou poured everything that was in his mind to her at once.

Kanou's words hit her at the exact spot. She was speechless while her face flushed heavily and her eyes widened even more with the mixture of horror and embarrassment.

"H… How did you know that?"

"I'm sorry, somehow I just feel that way…"

When she realized what she was doing to Kanou, she released him at once.

"…Tch… That is… That's because I owe that guy a lot… It can't be helped… Don't be mistaken…!" Misaki spoke to him in a softer tone while placing her right hand that was clutching his collar before in front of her to cover her blushing face.

"I…" Kanou blushed by the look of her cute face. _This is the first time I saw this expression of her. The man-hating pres… blushed? Is this because of Usui-san's influence?_ "I'm… Sorry…"

Neither of them spoke after that. The atmosphere between them was more complicated than ever. Then suddenly they heard a familiar charming voice.

"Shouting so loud in the corridor… Your voice can already be heard throughout the whole school building." Usui suddenly appeared between them.

What's up with the perverted outer-space human thing?" Usui whispered to them while pulling them closer to his chest with both hands.

"Hmphh… The perverted outer-space human…" Misaki gradually raising her voice near Usui's right ear while blood vessel appeared on her brow. "IS SO PERVERTED THAT YOU HAVE TO SHOUT OUT LOUD TO RELIEF THE FRUSTRATION!" She released herself from his grip while trying to hit him, but he moved aside so fast that she couldn't reach him. Kanou, however stood still watching them interact with each other.

"Oh? Unexpectedly, both of you are taking your time talking leisurely here. I thought I heard that everyone was troubled with the food preparation work?"

Usui's words made Misaki realized that she abandoned the discussion she supposed to lead in the student council room. "…Ha… Of course we are, that sort of thing in this kind of situation…"

"Well, I'm just looking forward to it, the food pres is going to make." _This is honest, you see?_

"Just so you know, we're not making an extra portion for you, understand?"

_That's the expected reaction, pres, well done. _Usui literally smiled in his mind. "I see… Then I'm relieved."

"… What did you mean by that?"

"That's because I don't want to have a bad memory of eating such food. "_This is a lie, got it pres? _Usui gave her an unusual huge grin.

Misaki got really pissed then she shouted at him while her devilish aura reached its maximum level. "IF THAT'S THE CASE, THEN QUICKLY… GO HOME!"

_Obviously not… As expected of you, Ayuzawa_. Usui smiled at her plainness and walked away from her.

-|φ|-

Usui was standing alone in front of his shoe shelf, ready to go home. When he opened it, he noticed something that looked like a love letter, addressed to him. But that wasn't the only thing he noticed. Sighing, he spoke while opening the letter, without looking away from it.

"… You really want to play that much… Kanou-kun?"

The said person, who was peeking him from behind the shoe shelf at the end of the row, was severely surprised that Usui noticed his presence. _How did he even notice me? It's like he has eyes behind his head. _He froze for a second before replying nervously.

"It's… It's just that I'm going home now too… I just sorta coincidentally met you here…"

"I see…" Despite of him suspecting something from Kanou, Usui didn't comment much on it. He simply continued reading the love letter.

"It… It seems like you keep receiving those lately… Love letters in the shoe shelf…"

"… Ah, how annoying. How about you go meet them in place of me? Wait for her at the 2nd year classroom."

"EH! How can I possibly go there substituting you!" Kanou streaked by Usui's sudden request.

"What? Don't tell me you're still afraid of girls?" Usui said calmly with his usual poker face, but his words shot Kanou straight in the heart.

"T… That's not the problem here…"

"How useless are you, Kanou-kun…" Usui mocked him intentionally.

"Wha…"

"Then, take these and dispose of them." Usui raised his hands, clutching the letter. His expression was cold. Kanou literally lost for words. He never thought that Usui would ask him to do something as heartless as that. Despite of his history of hating slash being afraid of girls, Kanou had never purposively hurt girls before.

"What's wrong?" Usui asked him. Kanou stood still and didn't say anything. His expression tensed.

"I was just joking." Usui said while walking past him.

Kanou looked at him from behind. He noticed that Usui was walking back inside the building, probably to meet the sender of that letter. Then Kanou started speaking. "… Wouldn't it be better if you date somebody else?"

Usui stopped walking momentarily at his words. He didn't expect that coming from Kanou. _That's unusual… Having somebody care… or rather… dare enough to tell me what to do… _Noticing that Usui was interested, Kanou continued speaking.

"If you find it annoying… Why don't you just go out with a girl? That way the amount of people who confess to you will surely decrease…"

_If only it can be that simple… _Usui turned his head to look at him. _No… You won't understand…_ He then turned his head back to where he was heading, ready to leave him there.

But Kanou managed to distract him again as he continued speaking. "Furthermore…President… She…" By the mention of her, Usui suddenly felt the urge to listen to him.

"Although she may not realized it herself, but… Towards you, she…"Kanou stopped. He wasn't sure what should be the right words to complete his line and he also rather confused whether he should continue or not, so he waited for Usui's reaction.

Usui didn't expect that coming. He fell silent for a few moments there. _So… You managed to get this far already… I'm impressed._ Then he turned to face Kanou. Usui's piercing emerald eyes fixed on those eyes behind the glasses." … Now… It is amusing for you to say this sort of thing, Kanou-kun…"

Kanou was startled by his intense sharp look. His face paled and undoubtedly, fear was creeping up inside him. Usui's tone was light, but Kanou somehow noticed his silent threat. He could feel a sudden pressure in the atmosphere between them.

"It seems to me that you're irritated by this?"Usui asked him without changing his expression.

"Eh… No. It's not like that." Kanou trembled while moving his gaze to the floor. He somehow felt that he crossed the line.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not angry. You don't have to get frightened."

"Eh… Ah… Yeah…"

"I'm really tired of it, that sort of thing…"

"Eh? You… You mean going out with girls…?"

"Yeah… Yeah…" _That too…_

Usui turned away from Kanou, but at his last glance towards him, Usui's expression hardened. His stunning green eyes sparkled in between his blond locks, shooting Kanou an extremely cold look while speaking to him in a determined tone. "If you get serious in it, it would be bothersome."

Kanou's eyes were widened in horror. He was so shocked by Usui's piercing gaze and the dreadfully unexpected words coming from his mouth. He watched Usui walking away from him without being able to say anything more to him. Only when Usui was far enough from him, Kanou managed to say something under his breath. "Bo… Bothersome he says… Then… He is not serious towards president…?"

-|φ|-

_On Saturday…_

Usui was lying alone on the floor of his favorite hiding place at school, the rooftop. He knew that day was a busy day for all of the members of student council. The food preparation had started an hour ago in the home economics classroom, while the sport's club members were already cleaning the clubrooms' building. However, as much as he wanted to help, he didn't want Misaki to be distracted by his presence because he knew that she tried to avoid him ever since he came back to school.

Misaki didn't talk much to him, not even yelled at him as much as before. _Maybe she still felt uneasy about what happened at my apartment before… I should just give her some time alone to figure it all out… I won't try to cover it anymore… After what we've been through, this time I believe that she can handle that much…_

'Why don't you just go out with a girl?'

'President… She… Although she may not realized it herself, but… Towards you, she…'

Suddenly Kanou's words hit him. Usui remembered when Kanou shot him that unexpected question a few days ago. _Interesting guy, that Kanou-kun… I have to admit though… That simple question bothered me… To think that how simple it will be if it wasn't me… and her…._

Usui realized that he wasn't in the position of being able to taste that kind of simple life. He had long learned that he was different. He might have almost everything people would desire in their lives within him, but deep inside, he felt empty. Smiling bitterly, his mind unconsciously stirred back to his past memory and the most important choice he made that changed everything.

The very first lesson he learned from his family was to never have expectations in his life to save up trouble and let the family decide everything for him. That lesson was engraved inside of him ever since the day he was able to understand things. He grew up having none, so nothing ever bothered him before. He had never felt the pain of being failed, nor the joy of being able to accomplish something. The fact that he was able to excel in everything he learned was nothing more than natural talent and his ingenious mind.

However, as he realized his plain life would take him nowhere other than being insane, he made his own choice for the first time in his life when he reached sixteen. He chose to have a life on his own, away from his family, the first moment he got the chance. And as fate started to play an important role in his life, he met the only person he ever needed. To his surprise, it was a woman. Ayuzawa Misaki. When he realized her existence, suddenly he felt his life didn't seem such a waste, because her mere presence alone was able to make him contented. Beyond his power, he fell in love.

He would stay by her side for as long as he possibly can, because he liked the feeling he felt inside of him whenever she's near. She had never ceased to catch his attention, even when she didn't intend to, something that most of the girls in Seika would kill to have. He decided to do everything in his power to help her whenever she needed it, even to the extent of risking his own life. So when Misaki asked him once before, why would he do something like that, he confessed his feelings for the first time in his entire life.

That was when he developed his first and greatest expectation.

As if the universe tried to re-convince him something that he already knew a long time ago, Usui tasted the bitterness of failing to fulfill his very first expectation the moment he knew that he caused trouble to Misaki. He ended up crumbling her peaceful life because his sudden love confession was such a shock to her that it blew off her confidence. He couldn't stand being the person who messed up everything in her life although what he did was just being honest with his feelings.

Misaki was the type of person who lived by the rules. When she became a man hater the moment his father abandoned their family, she set a line against any man in her life and promised herself to never ever cross it. And she was confident enough that no man in his life would be able to make her even consider doing it. But when Usui came into her life, her confidence was shaken without her even realizing. So when he confessed to her, she started to question her own belief. She found herself conflicting against it and that was too much pressure for her to handle considering how many responsibilities she had to maintain.

Upon learning it, he had tried to reconsider his expectation, bothered by the damage it would have done to their lives. He had had doubt and worries about how the future might turn out against them. But those feelings immediately swept away when he closed his eyes and all that he could see was her beautiful face. Then he realized that there was no future imaginable without her in his life. He couldn't deny that he needed her to survive his way of life.

So he decided to adjust, because he understood that his feeling at that moment was too much for her. He suppressed his feelings for as much as he could to match her pace, and even gave her the idea of him being a mere pervert and that he enjoyed fooling around with anyone when he kissed Yukimura to cover his first love confession. He could take being misapprehended for as long as Misaki needed him to. He promised to himself to do it until she's ready to accept his feelings.

She was the first person in his life who could make him sacrifice that much, probably more, and he didn't need any official remark to do it, knowing how much trouble it would cause them both. He was happy as they already were, so he wouldn't mind to keep it like that until the time was right for them. Usui smiled to himself. _There's nobody like you, Ayuzawa… You captured my attention without fail… and once I realize it, I've fallen far deeper that I thought… How sneaky… Now, please prepare yourself, my lady… I already can't let you go away from me…_

-|φ|-

Misaki was walking down the hallway towards the home economics room. She had finished giving the students from the sport's club the lesson they wouldn't forget after throwing away the _Onigiri_* she prepared for them before. When she entered the home economics room, there was nobody there anymore.

"Those guys… They really did clean up properly before going back…" Misaki felt kind of bad for leaving them when they were cleaning up the room before. The entire room was neat and clean, there was no food stain left anywhere. The only thing left on the desk was her weird-shaped _onigiris_. "Comparing with the cleaning up activity, this is… Such a failure…" Misaki spoke to herself, regretfully. _It's hard for me to dispose of them… At any rate, I'll just bring them home with me… _ She decided to take a rest for a while as she sat on the floor and put those _onigiris _that was already in a plastic bag beside her. She leaned to the wall under the window, facing the room's door while eating one _onigiri._

"…Haa… How cruel… I've practiced the whole night just to achieve this… Why doesn't it has the food texture… Oh well… At least I've improved from the last time when I cooked the porridge… If I think about it, it would definitely be better if I made white rice for him to eat instead… If it's like that, that guy will certainly not have to eat the food so forcefully…" She continued speaking to herself while eating.

As she finished eating, she yawned. She felt so sleepy after completing that task. That was a really tiring day, especially for her. "Ahh… I'm exhausted…" She closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately in sitting position.

A few moments later, the door to home economics room slowly opened. A tall figure was looking at the sleeping president. Without making a sound, he approached her and took out one _onigiri _from the plastic bag beside her. When he tasted it, he tried to restrain himself from laughing out loud. "How do you make this… This…" Usui tried hard to hold his laugh and kept his voice low enough to not wake her up.

"… Ha… As expected.. There's really no one else that can possibly beat you in this, Ayuzawa…" He knew that there was nobody else that would be able to make him laugh like that. He really couldn't expect more from her. _You really are the only person that I can't bring myself to ignore… Your determination and hard work really amazed me, Ayuzawa… God, how can there be such an adorable creature… _Usui looked at her peaceful sleeping face with a very delicate look… Then he held her closer to his chest, slowly caressed her head while whispering to her ear. "… You've worked hard." Then he sat closely beside her, gave her his shoulder to support her head.

Unknown to them, someone saw the whole scenery from the opposite building across the window. Kanou was walking right behind Yukimura at the alleyway of the second floor of the building. He stopped walking when he saw them from the window, then he whispered under his breath. "… Really, I don't understand them… Why… Why are they denying it when they like each other that much… Why do they have to lie… Is it that both of them doesn't want to step out the first step…"

-|φ|-

It was already dark when Misaki woke up from her deep sleep. _Where is this? Was that… A dream? Ahhh… Thank God... Mmhh… I remember now, I overslept at home economics room… How long have I been asleep? Why is it so comfortable anyway? _She could feel that she was leaning on something soft and warm. When she moved her head away from it, suddenly she heard a very familiar soft voice.

"Ahh… You finally wake up…"

Misaki moved back away from him as fast as she possibly can. Her eyes widened in shock."USUI! What are you doing here?I… W… Why..."_ Of all people, why should it always be him?_

"Calm down, pres… It's impolite to yell at the person who lend you his shoulder for two whole hours, don't you think?"

"W..What? Two hours?B.. But… How…"

"How? Hmmm… I think you just can't get enough of me so you don't wanna leave my side… You even called my name in your sleep…" The edge of his mouth twitched seductively.

"W..Wha… Ukh.. Stop making it up, idiot! I will never do that!"_Oh my God, please don't tell me I was talking in my sleep…._

"I'm not making it up, you should know better, Misa-chan…" His tone suddenly changed to seducing mode when he called her nickname.

Misaki gulped, she tried to remember the memory of her dream, then abruptly she felt her cheeks warmed up. She wasn't sure whether she slipped out something during her sleep, but she didn't plan to let him learn her hesitancy. As she felt the excessing heat on her face, she moved her gaze away from him to avoid him noticing.

"C...Cut it out, idiot Usui! Why didn't you wake me up sooner! It's dark already."

The home economics room was illuminated only by the light from outside the window, which was located right above them. She felt more nervous when she realized that she was alone with him in that dark room. The only place that was bright enough to see each other was where they were sitting at the moment, so she decided not to move from there despite of her growing anxiousness.

"You look so tired, I don't wanna disturb your sleep… Besides… Your sleeping face was so adorable… It makes me want to take you to my apartment, which I am about to do if you would have sleep ten minutes longer…" He smirked satisfactorily.

"You… Damn pervert!" The top of her brow twitched, then she clenched her fist and gave him a punch on his chest in her full power. She smiled victoriously when he fell silent immediately, bowing his head. But she suddenly felt weird when he kept silent for much longer than she expected. "U..Usui… Are… Are you okay? Did… I hurt you?"

Usui sat still, his right hand pressed on his chest, not moving. Then after a while, he gasped and managed to speak. "I've never thought that you would punch me right between my broken ribs. I guess it's my punishment for teasing you too much…" He forced a smile on his face.

"W… What? You still haven't fully recovered yet? I mean… I should have known, it's only been two weeks… But it's you… I thought… Ahh… I'm so sorry…" Misaki deeply regretted her violent action just now. She moved closer to him then softly touched his hand that was still on his chest. Then she said softly to him. "Are you okay?"

He was deeply touched when he saw her worried look, and the touch of her warm hand on his was enough to make him felt better. Although her punch hurt him real bad, he tried his best not to show it on his face. He smiled at her and tried to steady his tone so that she wouldn't notice. "I'm okay… Don't worry about it, Ayuzawa..."

"You should have stayed home longer if you're still hurt! Really… How stubborn can you be, Usui…?"

"I… " _I missed you, Ayuzawa… _

"What?"

"It's nothing… I don't feel like staying home anymore, I'd prefer to go to school. It will make me recover sooner..."

"What kind of logic you're talking about, idiot?"

"Well, it's because you are here…"Usui calmly looked straight into her beautiful golden eyes.

Misaki's cheek suddenly burned and her heart was beating faster when she looked back at him. She was surprised by how soft his look was. She abruptly remembered Usui's look in her dream. It was full of affection, as if longing to express something that he couldn't say directly to her. But suddenly she felt the rapid throbbing of her heartbeats and gasped while looking away from his eyes. _I can't let myself be drawn to him anymore than this… I can't take it… _She then realized that her hand was still resting on his hand, which made her blushed even more. She pulled back her hand and moved her gaze onto the floor, trying to avoid his charming green eyes.

When Usui saw her reaction, he smiled bitterly and stretched out his hand that was on his chest, reaching for her head. He patted her head softly. When Misaki realized it, she looked up to him and he smiled back to her.

"Let me take you home, it's late."

"No, you're hurt. You should go straight home. I can take care of myself."

"I'm fine. That was just temporary pain. It's gone now, trust me… Or do you want me to do something to prove it to you?" His famous smirk emerged on his handsome face.

"No need! Ukh… Fine! You're such a coercive pervert!" Misaki stood up, grabbed the plastic bag, and made her way to the door. Usui followed her from behind.

-|φ|-

On their way to her house, Misaki didn't talk much to Usui. Her mind was busy trying hard to adjust to their situation before at the home economics room. _What did I say during my sleep? No, please don't tell me I said something about him… God, no… _She shook her head, pushed her temple with her right hand, scratching her back head, denying every possibilities of her mentioning him in her sleep.

Usui watched her from behind. He thought that her whole awkward behavior during their trip was fun to watch. _Even seeing you from behind like this can make me so delightful… It's indeed worth it to be near you, my dear Misa-chan…_ He chuckled by his own thought.

Misaki noticed the sound of him chuckling from behind, and annoyed by it as it distracted her from her own thought.

"What are you laughing at, idiot?"

"Hmm? Nothing… I was just reminded by the words you said to me in your sleep… And the things you did to me afterwards…" He grinned evilly.

Misaki's heart skipped a beat. Her eyes widened. _Not only I called him in my sleep, I… Did something to him too? Oh No… This is really bad… I didn't even remember a single thing about it. What if I did something embarrassing?_

"What… What are you saying, idiot? I didn't say or do anything to you! Stop mocking me!" She tried to sound assured, but her blushing face and trembling voice told him the opposite.

"What? You didn't remember it? That was rude, Misa-chan… After what I let you did to me…" Usui purposively tried to sound seductive in his every word.

"What do you mean? What did I do to you?" Misaki gave up trying to pretend that she didn't care about it. She just extremely curious to know exactly what happened.

Usui tried hard to hold his laugh, and he managed to cover it up perfectly. Then he said while smiling satisfactorily. "I'll tell you if you promise to reconstruct exactly what you were dreaming before."

"Forget it, pervert! Do you think I'm that stupid? How would I know that you're not lying to me?"_Why did he want me to do it? Don't tell me he knew what I dreamed about… No, It's Impossible, even for an alien like him…_

_Hmmm… Pervert? Then I guess she indeed dreamed about something perverted… Now… I'm curious even more, Ayuzawa… _Usui couldn't stop smiling when she spilled out something without her even realizing it.

"Well, first thing, I promise to tell you the truth, and secondly, you don't need to do it if you don't wanna know. As simple as that."

Misaki was conflicting in her mind. _This damn pervert! He's playing that trick on me again! I really want to know… But there's no way I'm doing it with him… Ukhhh…. Damn you, stupid pervert!_

"Whatever… I don't wanna know! Just keep it to yourself until you die, stupid alien!"_ If in any way I knew that you are lying about this, you'll regret that you ever lived, idiot Usui!_

"I see…" _So you decided to withstand your severe curiosity rather than doing it… I wonder what kind of perverted things happened in your mind before, Ayuzawa… How tempting…_

In a few minutes, they reached the front gate of Misaki's house.

"Thanks for sending me home, Usui. Now you-" Before Misaki had the chance to say good bye to him, Usui spoke to her.

"Just so you know, I liked the things you did to me before, that's why I let you did it. So in case you wanna know, I enjoyed every. single. thing. you did today…" He hinted something perverted in his evil grin.

"Just go away, stupid perverted alien!" _Damn it! He said it intentionally to make me wonder more about it. That stupid perverted outer-space human! Ukhh… I'll make it even someday, just you wait, alien!_

Usui couldn't help but laughed a lot at her reaction. Still laughing, he spoke to her. "Good night, pres… Have a good sleep… And please dream about me… Again…"

"Errgghh… Just go and die, idiot!" Misaki quickly turned around and got inside her house without second glance.

Usui laughed again. Her cute reaction was priceless. He then made his way back to his apartment, still couldn't take his mind off the most interesting girl he had ever met in his life. He had never laughed that much in sixteen years of his life, added together. But the best moment he had that day was when he took a peek inside Misaki's head when she innocently hinted it during her sleep. However, he couldn't help but wondered what happened in some part of it that he couldn't predict… Yet.

-|φ|FIN|φ|-

***Onigiri** also known as **omusubi** or rice ball, is a Japanese foodmade from white rice formed into triangular or oval shapes and often wrapped in _nori_ (seaweed).

**Author's note:**

There you go, that's the end of the fifth piece! Thanks for reading this extremely long chapter! I planned to cut it into two, but since it's Christmas, I decided to present this long chapter for you guys. I hope you like it!

How was it? I put a lot of thinking over this piece. This is the toughest one so far. Please tell me your opinion about it, I'll be so happy to receive feedbacks :)

Hmmmm… I guess maybe some of you are having the same question in your minds right now…*Evil grin* Yeah…

**What did Misaki dreamed about?**

The answer will be

...

...

...

In the next chapter!

I'll post a special chapter about Misaki's dream on Christmas day! ^^ (The fact is… I haven't finish writing it yet, but it should be a short chapter, so I promise it will be finished by Christmas)

After I presented such a long chapter like this, I… guess you guys won't be mad at me? I hope so :)

Till Christmas day, folks! Happy holiday!

-Fin-

Dec 22, 2010.


	7. Special chapter: Misaki's dream

A very BIG THANKS to everyone for reading and for your kind reviews about my previous stories! and also for everyone who've put my story into your favorite list! I really appreciate it :)

And as promised, this is the special chapter about Misaki's dream. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I'm only borrowing the characters of Maid-sama to write stories, that doesn't make me own it at all! ^^

This is some added information to avoid confusion :)

**Maid sama = Author's telling story in Misaki's dream**

'**Maid sama' = Conversation in Misaki's dream.**

_**Maid sama = **_**Their thoughts in Misaki's dream.**

-|φ|-

_Flashback to that certain afternoon…_

Usui sat beside Misaki at the home economics room. He let Misaki's head rested on his shoulder while finishing the rest of the _onigiri_ that he held on his hand. He smiled when he saw her sleeping peacefully, then he kissed the top of her head lightly. Suddenly he noticed that her head was moving.

_Did I wake her up? _Usui waited for any sign of another movement from her. For a few seconds, nothing happened.

**Misaki was together with Usui at his apartment. She was doing something at his kitchen. Then she noticed that Usui tried to distract her by peeking at what she was doing across the room. **

He leaned his head back to the wall when he thought that she was just shifting her sleeping position, but then he heard her voice.

"Stupid Usui… "

Usui was surprised by the mention of his name. He leaned forward to look at Misaki's face. Her eyes were still closed.

_Was she sleep talking? _Still unsure whether she was still sleeping or not, he kept leaning forward to look at her, waiting for any movement from her. Then suddenly she spoke again.

"Stay where you are." Misaki warned him in her sleep.

Usui froze immediately. He was really confused but he kept silent and stayed where he was.

"**But I'm curious of what you are making for me, Misa-chan…" Usui whined to her while standing beside the wall that separated the kitchen and living room, facing her back. **

**Misaki didn't say anything but she continued working without looking at him.**

**Then Usui slowly walked towards her without making a sound and suddenly appeared right behind her. He peeked at what she was making over her shoulder.**

"Stop it, idiot… What are you doing?"

The edge of Usui's mouth twitched upwards. _She is indeed sleep talking._ He smiled naughtily. _And she is dreaming about me… I wonder what kind of dream you're having, Misa-chan… _

"**I just want to know what you're making for me, that's all… Tell me, then I'll leave you alone." **

"Ukhh… Fine… I'm making you _Onigiri. _Satisfied? Now go away, don't disturb me…"

_So… Even in your sleep you're thinking of making Onigiri… I guess you're not satisfied with this result. _Usui looked at the _Onigiri _inside the plastic bag. _Ayuzawa… I'm officially impressed._

**Usui smirked and then he walked back to his living room, leaving her alone at the kitchen, as promised. **

**A few minutes later, she entered the living room with a plate of **_**Onigiri**_** on her hand. It was in a good shape, not perfectly triangular, but she managed to make it so much better than the last one she made at the home economics room.**

**Usui was sitting on his couch, staring at the wonderful view outside the window when she came. He then asked her to sit beside him. She didn't say anything but then she put the plate on the table and sat on his right side on the couch. **

"**Oh… It's surprising, it turned out to be better than I thought." Usui said to her in his fake surprised expression and chuckled.**

"Shut up, idiot... Just try it first."

_Hmmm… I bet the 'me' in her dream is sweating all over right now… Poor me… _He tried his best to restrain from laughing.

"**No, I won't eat unless you feed me."**

"You're such a baby… Gimme that."

**Misaki took one **_**Onigiri**_** from the plate and stuffed it inside Usui's mouth**.

Misaki stretched out her right hand towards Usui's face, touching Usui's left cheek and lips.

Usui's eyes widened. He was streaked by her unexpected action. Parts of his face that was being touched by her delicate skin heated up momentarily. A slight blush emerged on his incredibly gorgeous face followed by rapid thumping of his heartbeats. He had never been so nervous before. _Ayuzawa… Really… How can you still be able to make me so nervous even when you're asleep? You're so sly… Putting me in this kind of situation… How am I supposed to react this time…?_

"What's with that look, idiot? You don't like it?"

_Of course I like it, Ayuzawa… This is the first time you… Touched me… _He blushed even more, making him more adorable than ever.

"**Of course I like it, especially because you feed me with your hand." **

Misaki blushed a bit. "That's because you asked for it, idiot…"

_I don't get it this time… _Usui started to feel confused by her reactions and words. He couldn't follow what was going on in her dream because he was too distracted by her earlier move on him. So he continued observing her shifting expression closely and listened carefully to any kind of hint coming from her.

"**Mhhh… Is that so? Then can I ask you one more thing?"**

"What is it?"

**Usui paused for a while, as if reconsidering the thing that he was about to say. Then after a while, he looked up to her, looking deep into her splendid golden eyes that were glaring in confusion, and said softly to her.**

"**May I kiss you?"**

"W…What are you saying, pervert Usui…" Pink blush emerged on her beautiful face at once.

Usui surprised a lot as the word 'pervert' suddenly came out from her mouth.

**As she felt her cheeks heating, she covered her blushing face with her right hand.**

Usui noticed that her hand moving upwards to her face, but ended up clutching his shirt. Usui wasn't sure what happened in her dream, so he moved his head forward to look closer to her face. Then he noticed her blushing fits. _I wonder… What did 'I' say in her dream to make her blush like that…_ He enjoyed watching her shifting cute expressions but couldn't help but wondered a lot about what really happened inside her head.

**Usui leaned forward to her, trying to diminish the distance between them. His stunning emerald orbs were observing her closely. Misaki felt him getting closer to her, but she couldn't move. Her body wouldn't listen to what her mind was telling it to. Then when they were really close, his left hand slowly held her hand that was covering her face and put it down to their side.**

Misaki released her hold on his shirt.

**His right hand then held her chin up delicately, preventing her from looking away. Her cheeks gradually reddened by his warm touch. He smiled softly when he looked at her beautiful blushing face. Then his spellbinding green eyes fixed on her, making it impossible for her to resist his gaze. Then she heard his soft charming voice. **

"**What's your answer, Ayuzawa…?"**

**Misaki gulped. She couldn't think of anything. Her mind was all blank. And after some quiet moments, as if she was completely blown away by his charm, she gave her an answer that they'd never expected. **

"Yes…"

**Usui was stunned for a moment there. He couldn't believe what he heard, but then he released a sigh of relieve and smiled sincerely as he moved his face closer to hers. She slowly closed her eyes as she felt his dashing face approaching hers. Then their lips slowly touched. She could feel his warm lips caressing hers, and her heart was pounding hard as more heat was creeping up her cheeks, making her face flushed heavily. They kissed each other deeply and passionately, pouring out their suppressed feelings to each other, as if it was their first and last kiss. **

"Mmmhh…" Misaki made a satisfied sound.

Usui was extremely shocked when he heard that sound coming from her. _Ayuzawa… What kind of dream you are having?_

**After a while, Usui slowly broke their kiss. He gave her a kiss on her forehead instead while embracing her gently. Misaki's eyes were still closed, as if she was savoring every moment they were having. Then Usui slowly brought his lips closer to her ear and whispered softly to her.**

"**I love you, Ayuzawa…"**

**Misaki didn't reply momentarily, but deep inside, she felt a comfortable warm feeling in her heart, and she knew exactly what it meant. When she was about to say something, she suddenly felt the warmth of his embrace leaving her. Then Misaki slowly opened her eyes.**

_End of flashback…_

-|φ|-FIN-|φ|-

**Author's note:**

Well, that's the end of this special chapter ^^

How was it? I hope you guys like it!

And if you do, please review. If you don't, please let me know.

In short, please click the REVIEW button and say anything that you wanted to say!

Last but not least, I have a little announcement to make. As holidays are approaching, I guess I'll be enjoying it for a bit, so next chapter will take a longer time to finish, I hope you guys don't mind :)

Till next year, folks!

-Fin-

Dec 25, 2010.


	8. Sweet meal challenge party

Hey guys! Long time no see XD How's your holiday? I hope you guys had fun! I'm back with the 6th piece of Missing Pieces! I hope you guys like it ^^

The theme for the 6th piece is~

~ Maid Latte's all-sweet-meal challenge~

The end of Chapter 29 ~ Story took place right after the Maid Latte's all-sweet-meal challenge. At the appointed day of the party, Misaki disguised herself as a guy to participate for that challenge in order to help Erika to get rid of a one-day date she accidentally promised to a customer if he won the challenge. Unfortunately to Misaki, Shintani Hinata, a transfer student who was also Misaki's childhood friend who really loved eating, participated too. Soon, the challenge turned to be a battle of wits for protecting Misaki's secret, in which she lost completely to Hinata.

Usui, who made all of the cakes for the challenge that day, knew her identity at once. Later that day, when Misaki was resting at a park nearby after being too stuffed with all of the sweet meals, Usui came to check on her.

This chapter was actually well explained, but it still tickled me when I read a vague scene at the end, which is the whole conversation between Misaki and Usui at the park. When I read it for the first time, I thought about how confusing it was and couldn't help but wonder what that's all about. So, I'll try to figure it out from my own perspective, while adding in my own story. The main questions are:

1. What's the whole conversation between Misaki and Usui at the park all about?

2. What happened right after that?

I hope you guys enjoy it!

Let's start!

-|φ|-

**Disclaimer: I'm no Japanese and never been there, and my name is not Hiro Fujiwara, so It's obvious that I do not own KWMS.**

In a quiet park near Maid Latte, a weird looking girl dressed in a fancy white lacy shirt and black pants was lying on a bench with a black feathery clothes folded under her head. A guitar bag was leaning on the armrest beside her. Her whole appearance was deliberately disguised to resemble a guy in order to participate in all-sweet-meal challenge at Maid Latte earlier that day. She was looking at the clear sky with one hand hovering on her face, as if trying to block the excessive sunlight. Her golden eyes flickered in pain and her face was all pale for enduring her upset stomach after eating too many sweet cakes in that challenge earlier.

"Ahhh… Damn it… How uncomfortable…" Misaki cursed under her breath, sighing in discomfort. _I've already rested for thirty minutes… But I still can't move around that well…_

"What should I do…" She talked to herself, wondering why she could end up in such uncomfortable situation.

"What should I do what?" Suddenly came a manly voice from behind.

Misaki shifted to a sitting position abruptly as she recognized that voice. "Usui! Ugghh…" At her sudden movement, she felt something escalated from inside her stomach,threatening to come out from her throat. She quickly covered her mouth with her right hand to prevent it from coming out. "Why are you here… Uughhh..."_Damn it! Why is this guy has to appear even at times like this?_

"Yosh…Yosh… You're a good kid so please avoid puking while you're talking." Usui, who was still dressed in his chef uniform, approached her while plastering a teasing smile on his handsome face. He had just finished his part time job at Maid Latte that day and decided to check on , he sat beside her on the bench while speaking to her. "Misaki-chan really is an idiot…"

Usui couldn't help but smile to himself when he saw her like that. _You tried too hard… You should know your own limit, Ayuzawa. Although I knew why you did that… Still… I've never thought that you'll go this far… You never failed to surprise me, don't you?_

Misaki didn't say anything to revolt. _Obviously he knew that I participated in that challenge, is this disguise really aren't good enough or because it is him? I hope other people didn't notice it…_

"If you're tired, you should sleep."

"…I'm fine." Misaki was still sitting while supporting her head with her left hand, not looking at him. The feeling of discomfort in her stomach was torturing her, but she forced herself to act like it was nothing.

"I'll lend you my lap."

"No need to…!"_Like I will do that, pervert!_

_Still trying to act tough, are you? No way… I won't let you endure it more than this. _"Are you sure it's fine? If you don't like sleeping on my lap, there's other way to punish you, you know?"

Misaki felt a sudden pressing threat when she heard his words. She didn't want to imagine what that certain perverted alien might come up with,given the whole situation. _If he tries to do something, I won't be able to do anything in this state… Tch… I have no other choice, just as long as no harm involved._ She then slept unwillingly on Usui's lap, turning her back to him while covering herself with her black feathery jacket, minimizing any kind of contact with him.

Usui was rendered speechless by her behavior. There were a few moments pause before he spoke to her again."….Hey, why are you not happy at all? What's with all the black?"

"Is it bad? I don't have any energy left to argue with you already from the start." Misaki replied to him from under her black jacket. "Just leave me alone for a while…"_He came here right after he finished his work and forced me to do this… What's this guy up to? Just to make fun of me?_

Usui didn't say anything in return, thinking about what to do next. _This is not good, Ayuzawa… You won't be getting better soon if you continue acting like this… What can I do now?_

"Hey, do you want to become a pig that much?" Usui suddenly squeezed the part that should be Misaki's stomach.

Misaki was awfully surprised by his sudden touch on her body and her anger burst out in no time. She turned her head to face him the second she felt his hand on her stomach. Her face burned with excessive rage while scolding him, not even bothered when the jacket slipped out from her body."WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU TOUCHING!"

"No idea? Your stomach right now? It's in the best state for eating, if it's used as meat."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Her anger rose to its maximum level by hearing his annoying words and without further notice, she started to rain him with a lot of punches violently.

However, as usual, Usui didn't seem to be affected that much by her violent behavior. He simply held her shoulders with his hands to keep their distance and then he continued talking to her calmly."If you eat it you'll surely have enough to grow, I mean meat."_Got fired up, don't you? Good…_

"…..! You can consume that amount of calorie in a short period of time!"

"Woahh, as expected from Misaki-chan who is the samurai-type maid."

"Shut up! Always talking about unrealistic stuff!"

"Well, lucky me, right now I hope that I can have more meat around here." He laughed while touching her stomach again.

"Stop it, you sexual harassing outer-space human! You don't understand the feeling of a person being frustrated at all…" Misaki lifted up her right hand and directed her fist to his face, but Usui caught her hand effortlessly. As she felt their skin touched, her heartbeats were beating faster all of a sudden and her cheeks started to blush, making her even cuter. "You… Always…"_got me confused by your actions. I can't think clearly and I lose control of myself when you're this close. I hate it._

Usui's face softened when he noticed that she was blushing. He smiled, as if satisfied that her usual cute expression appeared on her beautiful face. _Finally, you got rid of that painful expression. It's better, Ayuzawa…_"…Always what?" Usui asked her innocently.

Misaki snatched away her hand from his clutch while turning around and buried herself in her black jacket once again, back to her earlier position. "…Nothing… You've seen through everything already anyway… Damn it..."_I hate that confident smile of yours… I hate those persistent look of your eyes on mine… but on top of that, I hate it when my heart raced and my face blushed uncontrollably just by looking at them. What's happening to me?_

Usui chuckled, slightly surprised by her words._ You're too cute, Ayuzawa… You have no idea how much I want to hold you right now… But I guess it'll have to wait… Instead…_

Slowly, Usui leaned forward and lightly kissed the top of her head that was covered completely by her black jacket.

Misaki, however, felt his presence hovering on her, especially on the head when he was kissing her. _What's this guy doing? "… _Mmm? Just now, what did you do?"

"Nothing? You're just imagining stuff, I guess?"

"I see…"_Strange…_

There was a moment of silence as neither of them said anything. The quiet environment made Misaki realize the awkwardness of their current situation. The fact that she was lying on a bench with her head resting on his lap was nerve wracking. Never in her normal circumstances would she allow this kind of thing to happen. She still couldn't get how that perverted alien always managed to make her do something in the way he wanted it to be.

_How did I end up in this kind of situation? Being this close to this pervert… I knew I shouldn't be doing this… but… I don't know why… I… I don't hate this… In fact- _Misaki immediately stopped herself from developing the thought that she knew would drag her mind further away from reality._ No… What am I thinking?_As she struggled hard to brush those thoughts off of her mind, she heard him speaking to her.

"Tell me something, pres…Do you like sleeping on my lap?"

She turned her head to face him again, blood vessels was visible on her brow as she answered him, annoyed by his silly question. "Are you stupid? Isn't the answer obvious enough to you? I only-"

"Oh? Then I guess you really like it? Pardon me for even asking, pres…"Usui smirked at her cute angry face as he cut her off intentionally.

"Shut up, idiot Usui! Why do you keep making me mad? You really enjoy making me suffer, don't you?"

"On the contrary, pres… I want to help you…"

"And in what sense do you think what you're doing right now will help me in any way, idiot?"

"I helped you to distract your mind from thinking about your queasiness, no?"

"What?" She shifted her sleeping position to face him. "So that's what it is all about? All of the stupid talks before?"

He simply nodded.

_He is indeed right… I don't even think about the pain anymore because of his annoying behavior… But… He can even think of doing this kind of things just to distract me? Seriously… What kind of person are you, Usui? _"T… Then… That's so thoughtful of you, but still… Can't you think of any other things to do that didn't include such annoying acts, idiot Usui?"

"Well, that's the easiest thing to do to catch your attention, isn't it?"

"Eh… It's…Mmm… I think…" Misaki didn't have any words to counter him back because that was basically true.

"Although… I have another thing in mind, but I'm afraid if I do it, your reaction will be more… Ehmm… Let's just say that its impact might be very different from this…"Usui smiled while staring at her confused golden eyes.

"You… you must be thinking about something perverted again!"

"Eh? Did I say anything about perverted things? You've got a dirty mind, pres… What a surprise." Usui intentionally made an innocent expression that annoyed her even more.

"You…" She gritted her teeth, trying to hold her anger. "If you didn't think about something perverted, then why don't you just tell me about it now?"

For a moment there, she could feel that Usui was a bit shocked by her words. Then she smiled victoriously, expecting a confused look on Usui's face because she was confident that Usui did think about pervert things. _What are you going to say now, Usui? _

But her confident smile faded away when Usui calmly shot her a satisfied smile instead.

"If I tell you, will you promise to not run away from me?" His face turned serious, his green eyes sparkled as he looked straight into her beautiful golden eyes.

Her plan earlier backfired at her. She was confused by his sudden change of expression and his piercing gaze. _What now? I'm sure he's up to something… What can it be about? I have no idea at all… _"W… Why should I promise you that? Can't you just say it straight?"

"… Hmm…"_I wouldn't have to go through all this if it's that easy to just say it straight, right?_

"Ukhh… If it's so hard for you to say it, then don't. Anyway… Don't you still have to work?"

"… Eh… No… My shift is over already."

For a minute there, Misaki felt a slight disappointment in his tone. But she didn't have time to think about it as Usui continued talking to her.

"I heard from Erika that you are going back together with her after she finished working?"

"Yes, my usual clothes are at Erika's house. She was the one who dressed me up like this before we went to Maid Latte. Wait… You knew that I was trying to help Erika?"

"Yes, it's so obvious if you ask me, don't you think?"

_So much for keeping it a secret…_ "But you didn't tell anyone about this, right?"

"Well, I don't think it's necessary. Anyway, her shift will not end very soon, so are you planning to just wait for her here?"

"What else do you reckon I can do in my current state, idiot?"

"I know a lot of things that you can do now, actually…" He shot her a mysterious smile and Misaki found herself shivering for no reason. "But I guess we can play a game."

"Huh? What kind of game?"

"It's simple. We'll ask each other five random questions and we need to answer each of it within five seconds if we want to win. The one who failed to answer any of the questions within the time limit will lose. And the winner of this game can make the loser to obey one command. How's that?

_Hmm… I guess it's better than being in this awkward situation with him… As long as I can take care of that command thing._"Alright, I got it. But I have one condition. The command cannot be something perverted, okay?"

"You're no fun at all, Misa-chan… But what can I say, as it's you… Okay then, I agree. Please start first."

"Of course, pervert. First question. Which country has the largest area of land?"

"Russia."

"What is the meaning of the Italian word 'Adagio'?

"Slow."

"Which is the country hosting the 2008 Olympic Games?"

"China."

"Which element was discovered by the French chemists Marie Curie and Pierre Curie?"

"Radium."

"What is 277 x 972 equals to?

"269,244."

Usui managed to answer all of the questions perfectly, almost without taking his time to think. Misaki was speechless for a few moments when he answered her last question in just about two seconds.

"Wh…Who exactly are you? How can you answer it all without even thinking?"

"Hey… You've asked me more than five questions already. It's my turn now, alright?"

"Ukh… Okay…"

"What is the first-person singular personal pronoun which is also the ninth letter and a vowel in the basic modern English alphabet?"

"I."

"What is the meaning of the French word 'l'amour'?

"Love."

"Who is your number one rival in Seika?"

"Usui."

"What is my first name?"

_Huh?_ "Ta… Takumi…"

"What sentence can you make by putting together all of the answer to my questions sequentially?"

"I… What? No!"

"4..3..2.."

"Wait!"

"1. You lost, pres…"Usui laughed while looking at her red face.

"You… It's unfair! How… How am I supposed to answer that last question?"

"It's the easiest question of all, isn't it pres? You just need to-"

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM, IDIOT!"

"Then what is the problem?"

"It's… How… I… Arrghhh… Just…Just put it this way. How will you answer it if you are in my position? I bet you can't answer it too!"

"I love Ayuzawa Misaki."Usui said while looking down to her, observing her eyes voice was very clear, as if wanting to make sure that she heard it right.

There was a pause.

Misaki froze as her eyes widely opened. She could swear that she felt her heart skipped a beat when she heard that words coming from him in a way that was nothing like before. He didn't smirk and there was no teasing in his she felt excessive blush gradually made its appearance on her cheeks followed by furiously thumping heartbeats. _How can he say it just like that? _

'_I can say it as many times as I want… Because it is true…' _

Misaki jerked her upper body to an upright position as she remembered the line that Usui said to her before in the alleyway leading to the backdoor of Maid Latte. Her face flushed with heavy red shades and she had to cover her face with her hand to avoid him noticing. Then she shook her head lightly, as if it would help her getting rid of that thought. _No… It's just my mind playing another trick on me… I keep having it ever since I had that dream… He can't be serious… He's just mocking me… Just like before…_

Usui tried to smile like usual, but a slight shade of sadness appeared in his deep green eyes. He was grateful that Misaki wasn't looking at him at the moment, to watch his mask crumbled. _I guess it's still too early… Seeing your reaction… I shouldn't rush it… I'm sorry, Ayuzawa…_ He closed his eyes for a moment, enduring his confession. Then he said with a somewhat cheerful tone, concealing his true feelings perfectly."You lost. Admit it, Ayuzawa…"

_See? He only said it to win this game. I was a fool to even think that he was serious._She laughed it off in her mind, but at the same time,she felt an uncomfortable unknown pressure weighing on her chest. However, knowing her personality, she ignored it all at once, thinking that it was just the side effect of her sickness earlier. Then she sat back beside him on the bench, speaking unwillingly. "… Fine! You win, stupid Usui! Now what do you want?"

Usui didn't say anything for a few minutes, thinking deeply. Then when he made up his mind, he looked at her and spoke in a decided tone.

"I want you to promise me something…"

"W… What?" She was puzzled when Usui suddenly back to his serious expression.

"Never overdo anything again, whatever the case, don't do anything beyond your own limit. Frankly speaking, please don't repeat the similar mistake like the one that you did today."

"B… But why do you-"

"Why? Let's just say… for an obvious reason. And it's a secret."

"What is that supposed to mean? You're really confusing, you know?"

"It doesn't matter, right? It's a command from your master." The edge of his mouth twitched upwards, forming a teasing smile.

"Ukhh… Alright, Fine! I promise."

"Really? I'm not convinced. Let's seal it with a kiss then."Usui smirked while leaning forward to her.

"SHUT UP, PERVERT!" Misaki's anger snapped. She raised her right fist and directed it to Usui's face at a lightning speed.

Usui caught her hand instantly without a sweat. "I see you've recovered completely, Ayuzawa…" He said without releasing his hold on her hand. Then he raised her hand while lowering his head, reaching for it.

Next thing she knew, Usui kissed the back of her hand princess-like.

Misaki's face turned red instantly by the touch of his lips on her skin. In between her surprised look, she managed to speak nervously."Wha… What the hell is that for?"

"That sealed our promise, my princess…" Usui looked directly into her golden eyes while shooting her a mind blowing smile.

She avoided his gaze instantly as she felt her cheeks burning, then she snatched her hand away before standing up. She bowed her head while speaking, hiding her already flushed face. "W…Whatever, idiot Usui! I… I've gotta go. I'm meeting Erika in a few minutes. Bye." She took her jacket and the guitar bag and walked away so fast without even bothered to wait for his reply.A lot of thought stirring in her mind, all revolved on him. _Stupid Usui… Doing something like that so casually… What the hell are you thinking? And Stop smiling like that! Arrrgghh… Stupid pervert!_

Usui watched Misaki's back as she walked further away from his sight while smiling at her cute reaction just now. He was really attracted to that girl. Every time he got closer to her, he learned new things about her that made him want her more.

That day, he was reminded again that she was a type of person who's willing to help people in need without thinking twice. He loved her unconditional kindness and how she only cared about essential things in life; the well being of her family, her friends, and the people around her. She didn't care about fancy things that people usually chased after. She also didn't care about what people might think about her as long as she did the right things for the people that mattered most.

He also learned a new thing about her that day, that despite of her competitive nature, she wouldn't say or do anything against her will just for the sake of winning.

She was both fair and pure. Something that he had never thought still existed in this world.

_Really… You're the only person I know who can give me so many things to learn, and I don't think there is any lesson that is more exciting than this._ Usui smiled at his own thought. _I really don't mind spending the rest of my life learning about you, Ayuzawa… _

-|φ|FIN|φ|-

**Author's note:**

That's the end of this piece! Thanks for reading! Please tell me your opinion about it :)

Oh, and I took a line from the original story because I think it fitted perfectly here (to be exact: _'I can say it as many times as I want… Because it is true…'_). Do you guys know from which chapter it was? Hehe :p

Do you guys think that the story sound cheesy and OOC? I'm sorry if it was, I'll try my best to do better next time :)

See you all around!

-Fin-

Jan 09, 2011.


	9. Yumesaki High's cultural festival

Hi! Thanks for reading and reviewing my previous works, love you guys! Now here is the 7th piece dedicated to you all!

The theme for the 7th piece is~

~Yumesaki High's annual cultural festival~

Chapter 32 ~ Yumesaki High, the high school where Yumemishi's members went to, organized their annual cultural festival that day. Sakura invited Misaki and Shizuko to come and join her to attend the festival. But her real intention was to let them get to know Kuuga once again, because Sakura was sure that Kuuga had changed from the last time they saw him. Although Misaki and Shizuko were disagreed with Sakura's opinion about Kuuga, they accompanied her anyway because they were worried about her.

Highly unexpected, Usui decided to join them. Later that day, Usui and Misaki were separated from Sakura and Shizuko after they were being pushed away in the crowd. So Misaki decided to take a look around the festival with Usui while waiting for Sakura and Shizuko to join them again. They ended up participated in the love trial game where they had to take up to the challenge of various games while holding each other's hand. In the end, they managed to clear all of the games and reach the goal of the course flawlessly and earned themselves an invitation for special entertainment event after the festival. But the game also made Misaki realized something that led them to experience an unexpected moment that night.

I'll start my story right after they won the game, so I'll rewrite some parts of the original story into narration while adding in some details and replenishing some story of my own. I'll cover these areas to be specific:

1. Why did Usui suddenly interested in joining them to the festival?

2. What was going on in Usui and Misaki's minds during the night of the event?

Well, as we know, this chapter about the festival was one of the major favorite chapters in the original arc! I hope you guys didn't think that I ruined any of it in this story, please enjoy!^^

**"Maid sama" =** Speaking in English

-|φ|-

**Disclaimer: Nah, I do not own KWMS, and sadly…. I never will…**

"—Hello Sakura, Ah… The live has ended already… Then let's meet up right now. Eh? What? I can't hear you… Say it a little slowly." Misaki was talking on the phone with Sakura right after the Yumemishi's live performance.

"IIII sasaid Kukukuuga-kun he…" All that Misaki heard from Sakura was weird jumbled words, along with the noise from her background. Then she heard Shizuko's impatient voice. "Ah, that's enough! I'll explain it!" Misaki heard some cracking voice, as if Sakura's phone was being snatched away by force.

"… Shizuko? What's wrong… Eh? We're not going to meet up?" Misaki murmured.

"…Yes, for some reason, right now we're going to take a walk around the festival with Yumemishi's members." Shizuko explained over the phone with hesitation in her voice. It was obvious that Shizuko didn't approve to that idea, but she decided to accompany Sakura anyway.

"HAAAA!" Misaki's voice grew louder with confusion, mixed with the element of surprise when she saw Kuuga standing right in front of her, appearing out of nowhere.

"Haa- What the… I thought that I was still being followed." Kuuga said to Misaki with relieve when he saw that she was the only person there. "Can you please don't shout out so loud the moment somebody comes out?" He protested.

Misaki didn't say anything because she was still listening to Shizuko on the phone while trying to recover from the shock.

"Just a moment ago, Kuuga-kun gave us a phone call… They said they would like to walk around like normal people too and asked us to help camouflage them…" Shizuko explained further in detail, like her usual style.

"…I see, I understand… At any rate, I'll contact you later." Misaki ended their conversation and hung up. She then turned her head to Kuuga while throwing him her skeptic piercing stare.

"…What? Don't glare at me like that will you?" Kuuga commented on her unpleasant glare. "I'll say this first, I have no interest in you anymore. I don't want to get scolded by that kind of scary expression again." He continued as he was implying about her extreme confrontation not so long time ago at the café when they first met.

"What do you want exactly?" Misaki replied coldly.

"What do you mean? About Sakura? I just want to walk around the festival with them, is that bad?"

"…As long as it's your request, she won't reject it. You decided to use her because it's convenient?" Her words became sharper as she continued speaking.

"…You're still the same… Scary woman…" He decided not to comment on her accusation directly, but turning it into a more decent conversation instead. "Did Sakura say something? Like I'm fooling around… or so?"

"…No, I… I think that Sakura is too kind and vulnerable to danger, therefore I'm concerned about her. I'll say this straight, I don't trust you at all… But, because Sakura was trying so hard to persuade me to believe in the fact that you've changed, I came here to make sure of that." Misaki replied with an assertive intonation while looking straight to his eyes, anticipating any reaction from him.

Kuuga seemed impressed rather than surprised as he heard Misaki's statement, then a slight pink color slowly appeared on his face. "… Changed… Huh…" He scratched the back of his head shyly.

Although his reaction was nothing like she imagined before, but Misaki kept staring at him with an intense deadly glare, as if soliciting falsity in his behavior. _He blushed… This isn't like before… Is he really changed that much? No… I shouldn't trust him so easily. He might be pretending… Yeah... Definitely…_

Kuuga felt unpleasant by her piercing gaze, then his blush gradually changed to a frightened look. "Like I said, that look of yours is very scary."

"I'm sorry then, for having such a scary look. Because I have no idea which part of you has changed. I'll have to stare and observe more carefully." She said without changing her sharp look.

Kuuga hold his laughter when he heard her weird way of saying it. Then he moved his gaze to the open air, as if imagining something. "Someone like you wouldn't understand this." As he spoke, he remembered the look on Sakura's cheerful face when she appeared to visit him every day when he was injured a while ago. Unconsciously, his expression softened as he continued. "That's because the only girl who cares about me earnestly… is her…"

Misaki was taken aback by how delicate his expression was. She couldn't believe that the guy who was talking to her at the moment was the same jerk who broke Sakura's heart so heartlessly before. Her scary expression faded away instantly, replaced by a startled look. "…You… really… Towards Sakura…"

Hearing her words, Kuuga suddenly realized that he was spacing out, that he told her too much. "Stop! Anyway, you're being too over-protective. Why don't you just go and play with your boyfriend obediently? Please don't worry about the things over here."

"…Ha? Boyfriend! Who!" Confusion appeared on Misaki's face as she spoke.

"The guy who calls himself a stalker! He is your man, no?"

"That… That's not it! That guy is just a PERVERTED OUTER-SPACE STALKER!" Misaki blurted out her complete denial to his question, almost like yelling.

"Wait… Don't shout so loud like that. We'll be found out!" Kuuga quickly turned his head to every direction to check whether somebody was alerted because of her loud voice. As no one seemed to appear, he sighed in relieve and continued speaking. "…Then, what is he to you? Don't tell me you're still letting that guy suppress himself!"

Misaki was stunned when she heard him, and undoubtedly, that question confused her. _I'm letting Usui suppress himself? What does he mean?_ "…What are you saying…?"

"Not only getting tortured half-dead and having to hang out with such a stubborn and aggressive woman. If it's me, I'll definitely can't even stand it for one day." Kuuga said, with a bored expression.

With that said, Misaki's anger triggered in no time. Blood vessels popped up on her brow as she shouted at him. "You too! I would never ever wish to be with you!"

"Oh—Scary… Scary…" Kuuga calmly turned around and walked away from her while waving goodbye without a second glance.

Misaki stood there firmly, unmoving, thinking about Kuuga's words earlier. Then she mumbled under her breath. "…What's that… Saying that I'm letting that guy suppress himself…"_But I have to admit… Until now, I'm still curious as to why Usui doesn't seem affected by my fierce behavior. Any other guy will run away instantly… I always harsh to him, but yet he still followed me around. Is he suppressing himself whenever he's around me? But why would he do that?_

"Sorry for the wait. I got stuck in the crowd so I'm a little late." Usui suddenly appeared while carrying a glass of juice in his right hand.

Usui's sudden appearance distracted her deep thought at once. When she turned her head to look at him, she shot him an awkward look as she felt a sudden urge to clear those thoughts about him. _Should I just ask him? But from where should I begin?_

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"No… It's nothing…" _I should just do it later… It's not the right time… I don't know why… I'm nervous about it… Why do I care about him this much? What happened to me?_

-|φ|-

"—In the end, we didn't get to meet up with Sakura and Shizuko." Misaki said to Usui as they rested at a corner.

"Are they alright?"Usui asked.

"Yeah… I've contacted them a few times. Shizuko said that it's fine so it should probably be alright." Misaki said as she flapped her cell phone. "…Well, although it ended up like this, at least I've achieved the objective of coming here… I think…" she added.

"Eh? That's unusual, you don't look so happy."

"I'm very worried, but there isn't anything that I can do from now onwards."

"…Then, since we've already achieved our objective, why don't we go back?" _I guess our little time is over… Eventually…_

Misaki suddenly felt uneasy. She didn't know why, but she didn't feel like going home that soon, not with that unfinished business she had with him. So she said stutteringly to him. "N… No… Since this is such a rare chance… That… Why don't we stay until the night of the festival? U… Usui you… Did you still have some spare time?"

Usui turned his head to look at her with disbelief. _Ayuzawa… I don't know why… But this is such a wonderful surprise… _"…This is an extremely unexpected line…. That pres can actually…"

Misaki's face reddened, realizing how embarrassing her words were. _Ukkkhhh… I was such a fool… To even ask him that… _"What… What's wrong with that? I suddenly felt like it so I invited you, is that bad?" She tried to camouflage her blushing face by acting mad. She stood up and started walking away while continued talking. "If you don't want to, I'll be fine alone."

Usui suppressed his laugh when he saw her cute blushing face and her denial, thinking that it was like a complete package of her. "It's fine. Since we got our hands on the special entertainment ticket by clearing the game with great effort."

"Y… Yup."

-|φ|-

"Then… The 'special entertainment' event is something like this…" Said Misaki while blushing hard when she looked at herself wearing a beautiful princess-like dress and her hair was tied beautifully to one side with a matching flowery hair accessory, emitting a feminine aura around her.

"The size is perfect! It looks great on you!" One of the girls from the event's committee who helped her get dressed spoke to her with an exciting tone. "These are the costumes from Yumesaki High's theatre club. This proves that you're a guest of the special entertainment event. Have a special memory on this special night by wearing this special outfit." She greeted Misaki while smiling.

Misaki took a look around the room, and saw some people were trying out other costumes with the help from the committee members. After they finished dressing her, one of them led her to the door of the girl's changing room. "Then, please enjoy and have fun." She said as she let Misaki walked out the door. "Now, Romeo-sama is waiting for you here." With that said, she went back to the room to help dressing the others.

Misaki turned to the direction that the committee member appointed earlier and found Usui standing there, waiting for her. Usui was wearing a prince-like costume that matched perfectly with her dress. He looked so good with that outfit, as if it was originally made for him. The outfit was a perfect fit to his perfectly proportioned body and the color of the outfit matched his blond hair and green eyes. Seeing him in that outfit, her cheeks suddenly heated.

"—Hi, it fits you perfectly, Juliet…" Usui said to her while scanning her with his eyes, admiring her beautiful features that shown perfectly along with the dress. Her feminine aura somehow made it difficult for him to stop looking at her.

"…Stop… Stop that! It's embarrassing…!"Misaki looked away from him to hide her blushing fits.

Usui smiled as he saw her cute pink face. But then he turned around without saying anything further. Misaki followed her from behind while trying to calm herself down. They started to walk across the school's corridor.

"It seems like they only serve invited guests on this festival night. The guests outside are not allowed to come in." He said while looking at the Yumesaki's students who were preparing the campfire for that night's event.

"Is… Is that so…" Misaki followed him without paying much attention to his explanation, too occupied with her own thought inside her head.

"I heard that they're going to launch fireworks too."

"I see…"

"Since it's such a rare opportunity, I feel like watching it."

"You're… You're right…" Misaki was getting more and more nervous as they walked further. _What was I thinking…? I actually invited Usui to come…! What is wrong with me…! Am I being influenced by the wild enthusiastic atmosphere of this festival? Somehow I can't calm my mind. _She was thinking hard, wondering about her earlier action.

Realizing her lack of response, Usui turned to look at Misaki and noticed her awkward behavior and extreme nervousness at once. _Why is she so unusually nervous? It's like something is bothering her. I need to find a place to talk to her about it. _He then turned to one of the classrooms on his right side and opened the door. "Ahh… As I thought, you will have the best view of the fireworks by watching it through the classroom."

Misaki snapped back from her reverie as she heard the sound of the door being opened. For a moment, she didn't say anything, as if trying to catch up with the current situation. She felt really unsure about the whole thing and her heart was beating faster than usual, but the worst part was, she didn't really know how she ended up like that. In between her nervousness, she tried to reply to him. "…Is it alright for us to enter here? We're not from this school."

"It will be fine as long as we don't do anything bad right?" Usui replied while walking towards the huge class windows at the opposite side of the classroom. He then took a seat on the desk near the windows, throwing his gaze to the Yumesaki students who were busy preparing for the night event at the school garden below them.

Misaki turned to her left and right nervously without saying anything. _Being alone with him in this kind of situation is obviously a bad idea… What should I do now?_

"…What's wrong?" Usui suddenly spoke.

Usui's gentle voice streaked her, making her heart jumped instantly.

"Ayuzawa…" He added while turning his head, looking straight at her.

"…What's that? There is nothing wrong with me!" She desperately lied to him.

"…Is that so?"_ So you still don't want to admit it... Sounds like a typical pres… _"That's good then… Let's change our location. It will be better to look at the campfire at a closer view." Usui stood up, ready to walk towards the door.

Misaki startled, and suddenly she felt the urge to make him stay. _It's now or never…_ She then opened her mouth, and blurted out the question that she had been meaning to ask him a couple of hours ago. "Are… Are you suppressing yourself!"

"…Fireworks? Not really, I just…"

"Not, not that… You…" She paused, trying to find the right sentence to explain it to him. "Towards other things and about me… Are you suppressing yourself!" She finally said.

Usui's eyes widened as he heard her question. He clearly didn't expect that coming from her, ever. _Ayuzawa… Did I hear it right?_

"Why do you think so?" Usui asked her with growing expectation in his mind. He felt his heart started to race, waiting anxiously for her answer.

"It… It's nothing… I just happen to have thought that…" Misaki avoided his gaze to hide her lie. She decided not to mention the conversation she had with Kuuga.

"Hee… So you really do understand me…" _Is this really what I think it is?_

Hearing those words, she quickly turned her gaze to him, surprised that Kuuga's words were actually true. "So you're really suppressing yourself! What is it…"

The remaining words died down on her throat as she realized that Usui's body was already so close to hers. Their faces were only a few inches apart as he pinned her between him and the desk he sat on earlier. She grabbed the desk that she leaned on tightly, startled by his sudden move. She could feel his breath in her ears as he spoke to her.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Ukh…" Usui's gentle yet seductive voice sent shivers to her whole body system and the next thing she knew, her cheeks were already burnt with excessive heat along with rapid thumping of her heartbeats. As she felt her face blushed, she moved her gaze to the floor, avoiding his observing eyes. She totally lost for words.

"Then before I answer your question, you'll have to properly answer my questions first…" Usui continued speaking while placing his hands on the desk to her both sides, leaning further forward to her.

"Wha… What?" Misaki answered nervously, not looking at him.

"Why do you care so much about me?"

"T… That was nothing… I don't know even if you ask me why…" She was desperately hiding the truth, but her face reddened, revealing her real inner feelings.

"'I don't know'…huh… Hey, do you know?" Usui lowered his body to look at her face closely, pressing his hands to the desk to support him and continued speaking. "During such time, Ayuzawa is always full of lies…"

"What… What are you saying…"

"Ayuzawa… Why is your face so red?"

"It's… It's not red…"

"Are you nervous about something?"

"I'm… I'm not!"

"Hey… Ayuzawa… Are you denying yourself in any way?"

She gasped as it hit the right spot. She was extremely taken aback by Usui's unexpected question. Her heart jumped a beat before throbbing furiously inside its ribcage. _How did he know that! God… What should I do now?_ She felt her heartbeats speeding like crazy as her red cheeks shifted to crimson red. She couldn't even lie to him, or denied everything he said, because she knew that Usui already saw through everything.

Usui watched her every reaction and immediately regretted his actions earlier. _I shouldn't do this to her… She isn't ready yet… _So he decided to endure it once again. He closed his eyes for a second, and when he reopened it, the words that he intent to say to her subsided under his breath. Then he raised his right hand and patted her head softly."…Sorry, I teased you a bit too hard." He said, then he turned around and slowly headed towards the door.

Misaki was petrified for a moment, couldn't think of anything to say to him. But as she realized that he was walking away, she felt a sudden urge to not let him go. _Usui… He's going to walk away again if I don't do something… Why am I such a coward, I'm the one who started this… I need to clear off everything… Now…_ She clenched her hand as she managed to say something. "…I…am…"

Misaki gathered her courage then she pulled out her right hand and grabbed Usui's left hand before he managed to take another step.

"I am denying myself…" She completed her words.

Usui stopped as he felt her hold on his hand. And he froze, couldn't believe what he just heard. _Ayuzawa… You… How…_ He abruptly turned to look at her as she continued speaking.

"Why is it like this, why with Usui… I have no idea at all…." Misaki blurted out everything that was in her head, didn't want to think about how it would turn out. She knew that she couldn't let that moment past just like that. "You are perverted and irritating… And you'll walk in front of me every time and show me that composed face of yours to tease me…" She continued while her whole body trembled with emotions and her face gradually went purple.

"…Ayuzawa?" Usui looked at her with a worried face, wondering what he should do to calm her down.

Misaki continued speaking as she squeezed his hand tightly. "It's all your fault… If we don't participate in that kind of game, then I will never notice this feeling…!"

Usui tried to persuade her to chill down, afraid that she was going to explode. "Calm down… What on earth…" But he couldn't finish his words when Misaki shot him her fiery expression as she continued speaking.

"The truth is… I've always wanted to hold hands with you!" Misaki said, half shouting.

Usui suddenly lost for words. He couldn't believe that Misaki managed to say it to him. But the next things that she said were much more shocking.

"…When I thought that you're going to harass me, you walk away suddenly… What are you really thinking… I don't understand at all… Why does my heart beat so furiously for you… Why do I feel so lonely whenever you part away from me… Why is it like this…" She looked away, hiding her flushed face from Usui's sight. "You'll only make me all messed up…"

There was a long pause as neither of them said anything.

Usui couldn't bring himself to react. He started to think that it was just a dream, that he didn't hear it right, that he was imagining things, that none of it was real, because it was too good to be true. But it wasn't. He could see her cute blushing face so clearly, he could feel the warmth of her trembling hand, he could smell her sweet scent that he liked, and he could also hear his heart pounding so hard that he thought that she might hear it. It was definitely real. There was no doubt about it. His inside was exploding with happiness that he had never felt before.

As he was about to say something, suddenly Misaki leaned forward to him, placing her left hand on his chest, as if trying to hit him, but lost her power. Then while leaning her forehead to his chest, she whispered to him. "Idiot Usui… Why are you always involved with me like this…"

_Ayuzawa… I already don't have the power to suppress this feeling anymore…_ Usui slowly released his hand from her grip as he spoke. "… Really… How sneaky, Ayuzawa…"

Misaki alerted as she felt his arm left her hand for a moment, only to intertwine their fingers in a more intimate way, which made her blushed even more.

"How far do you want me to suppress myself only you'll be satisfied…" He added while tighten up his grip on their intertwined fingers.

His warmth was creeping up from her hand, adding in extra heat to her already burnt cheeks.

"I'm always involved with Ayuzawa because I like to see that interesting response of yours…" His voice sounded so gentle in her ears, making her heart felt so warm. He squeezed her hand in his, as if didn't want to let her go, ever. Then he continued while a slight red blush appeared on his gorgeous face. "The pres who is always strong, and who doesn't easily give out a cute smile makes me amazed… Although it seems to be interesting, it is also dangerous, which makes me feel thrilled…"

"You asked me what is it that I'm suppressing myself for…" He paused, then he raised his right hand, cupping her face while slowly lifting it up to face him. His delicate look caught her in his charm, making her unable to look away once their eyes met. For a moment, she felt her heart stopped beating when those magnificent emerald orbs glinted spellbindingly on her golden eyes.

"There is just too many of them… One sentence is not enough for me to answer it all…" He continued while slowly move his face closer to her side. "…For example, right now…"

She felt the blow of his breath in her ears as he drew nearer. Her hearts started pounding furiously as his hold on her cheeks stiffened, as if withstanding the tension that built up from inside of him.

Misaki knew that Usui wasn't going to make further move without her consent. She just knew. So she raised her hand to hold his hand that was touching her cheek, welcoming him.

Usui was surprised by it, but then he smiled sincerely. The moment that he had been waiting for was finally happening. As the sound of soaring fireworks was heard from outside, Usui moved her face closer to hers. He tilted his head to her side, closing in the distance between their lips. Misaki felt her head started spinning and it got harder to breathe as she felt him drawing nearer. Then she closed her eyes, savoring the feelings they shared.

By the time the fireworks erupted beautifully in the clear night sky, their lips touched. As she felt his soft lips caressing hers, Misaki felt her body heat increased at once. His warm lips felt so good on hers, filling her heart with bursting happiness. The thudding of her heart was getting intense and her pulse speeding like never before, sending thrills to her entire body. She tightened her grip on his hands, feeling the passions erupting from her inside.

Usui responded by slowly deepening the kiss, pouring out his suppressed feelings for her, but still managed to keep it as tender as possible, knowing that she could only take that much at the moment.

Then as he felt that her grip on his hand loosened, he slowly broke their kiss.

As he slowly leaned backwards, he could see her beautiful face blushing severely with seven shades of red and her whole body wilted momentarily. Her hand that was clutching his hand fell powerlessly to her side. He had never seen that vulnerable side of her, it made him so nervous.

"…Right now… The thing that I'm really thinking about is…" Usui moved closer to her one more time, and kissed her right cheek gently, then proceeded to move his lips upwards to kiss her forehead. Every move he made suggested that he tried to keep everything as slow as possible to match her pace, although he had been truly longing for that moment to happen for so long. She could clearly notice it, so she made no sign of rejection, blown away by his patience.

He smiled, somehow relieved that she didn't pull away from him. _Ayuzawa… I can't believe that I can finally tell you this without anything holding me back, at last…_ He then looked softly into her eyes and spoke.

"I love you… Ayuzawa…" He said while his lips formed a mind blowing smile as a slight pink blush appeared on his cheeks.

Misaki felt her knees weakened. She was too stunned for finally able to see through him for the first time. To know exactly what he really thought about behind that poker face. She then remembered about his confession at the rooftop before, realizing how long he had been suppressing his feelings for her. _How come I didn't realize it before… And I thought that he was just fooling around… You always have your way of hiding your true feelings… How can a person do that for such a long time… In the end, I'm always amazed by the things that you're capable of doing… Even messing with my heart… How can you do this, idiot Usui…_

"…I really… Hate you…" Misaki said stubbornly while walking towards the door.

"As expected from you… You're really sneaky, you know? Ayuzawa…"

"Idiot Usui…" It was all that she managed to say while they walked down the corridor, with their fingers intertwined.

Usui smiled when he saw that Misaki bowed her head the entire time they walked, hiding her flushed face, but didn't make any move to let go of his hand. _Ayuzawa… You're indeed really sly… _

-|φ|-

Usui was on his way back to his apartment, right after he walked Misaki home, thinking about the things that happened earlier. Usui chuckled when he remembered that during their way to Misaki's house, she refused to walk hand in hand with him, but she asked him to walk beside her. She said something like she didn't want people to make a fuss about him being a stalker around her neighborhood.

_Hmmf… How cute... That was the sweetest excuse I've ever heard, Ayuzawa… _His smile widened. The whole thing that happened that day was such a miracle for him. He was finally able to show his true feelings for her, before it's too late. _No… It's not too late… Not yet… Thank God…_

Suddenly his cell phone rang, and when he looked at the caller's name on the phone screen, his expression abruptly changed. He answered it with a formal tone, but it felt rather cold.

"**Yes, it's me."**

"**I know. I'll meet him tomorrow."**

"**Yes, I'm aware of that. Of course. Bye."**

He hung up and tucked his phone inside his pocket. He stopped walking and moved his gaze up to the beautiful night sky. Then he looked at the limitless dark sky while leaning against a wall, sighing. He then reminded of the letter he received from his family a couple of days ago. He knew that someday it would happen, that his family would intervene with his life once again. Ever since he decided to live on his own, he made up his mind that he wouldn't let them control his life any longer, but he knew that he couldn't ignore them either. He was in the middle of a situation that required him to make a tough decision, and he was running out of time.

He had decided before, that he would give Misaki all of the time that she needed to caught up with his feelings. He promised himself to not rush things, but his current situation forced him to make a quick decision. He didn't know how many times he had tried to reconsider everything, trying to find a way which was best for them both. But he found none. He had not enough certainty to even begin with, not until he was sure that they had what it takes. It was indeed the toughest decision that he ever had to make. His willpower faded away along with the ticking clock, as he counted down the time he had left.

_Ayuzawa… I went to the festival with you today while holding the thought that I might have to give up my freedom any time soon, to leave everything behind… I know that I was being selfish, but no matter what, I want to spend every moment that I have left with you… But tonight… Yet again you made me realized that I was a fool… A fool to ever doubt you… You've never fail me… After what you've said to me tonight, I won't have the strength to be away from you anymore… _

He smiled while closing his eyes, feeling the night breeze that felt so refreshing on his skin. _It's ironic that when I thought about giving up, you gave me an absolute reason to stay… Ayuzawa… I don't know about the perfect timing or anything, but can I call it fate? _

He opened his eyes, finally made his decision. He wasn't going anywhere.

-|φ|-

**Author's note:**

There you are… The end of the 7th piece. Thanks for reading! ^^

Please leave me your reviews, it'll brighten up my day!

Take care, everyone!

-Fin-

Jan 21, 2011.


	10. First visit to Ayuzawa's house

Bonjour, everyone! Sorry for such a late update, been so busy lately…XD This is the 8th piece, dedicated to all of you, my dear friends! ^^

Firstly, the theme is:

~First visit to Ayuzawa's House~

Chapter 35 ~ Usui accidentally helped Minako Ayuzawa, Misaki's mom, to pick up apples at the train station and ended up invited to dinner at Ayuzawa's house. Hinata, who was visiting Misaki's house at the same time, accused him of planning the whole scene beforehand. However, Misaki didn't think it that way, but she was bothered by the way Usui was acting that day.

Well, I guess it didn't only confuse her, but I (and probably some of us) also felt the same way. So the question is:

Why did Usui act strangely that day at Misaki's house?

Only one question to be answered, but why do I feel that I need to put a lot of thinking over this? Oh yeah… it's our favorite perverted alien's mind we are talking about here! It's supposed to be tough XD So, with this limited amount of imagination of mine, I hope I'll manage to reveal a corresponding answer to the question in this piece.

Here we go!

-|φ|-

**Disclaimer: Although my birthday is approaching and I was hoping that I can have Maid-Sama as my gift for this year, but unfortunately it will never happen…. Maid-Sama still isn't mine, so are the characters….**

The evening breeze felt so cold on Usui's face as he walked down the street in Misaki's neighborhood. He was on his way home from Misaki's house, having invited to dinner by her mother earlier. He was supposed to be happy because that was the first time he was invited to Misaki's house and had the chance to meet her family. But instead, after taking a look closer to her family life, he suddenly felt so far away from her. The distance between their worlds had never felt that real before.

There were traces of her childhood all over the house, making him able to imagine just what kind of memory she had when she was a child. And the warm atmosphere that he felt in the house was a completely new thing to him. The sight of them having light conversations over dinner and the way they spoke, laughed and argued with each other shown him what a real family really meant. He had never imagined that a house could be such a heart-warming place to be.

He never knew that.

Up to that point, a house for him was just a place to be, because there was no other place he would go, nothing more than that. If he looked back to the memory he had about his family and the houses he lived in, the only thing that he could remember was the cold feeling that he knew so well.

Loneliness.

He spent his whole life with the absence of his parents. But the feeling of being abandoned and ignored was mostly learned from the way the rest of his family treated him. Ever since he could remember anything, he was already living in a huge family house in the countryside with no relatives, only the people they assigned to take care of him.

Even when his family came to the house once in a while, they didn't come to visit him. They just simply had other business to take care of. No exchange of words whatsoever, as if he was never there. He spent the days of his life being home-schooled with a lot of instructors in that huge house. That would partly explain why he was so knowledgeable and skilled despite of his young age. So the time went by just like that, without family, without friends.

He could see clearly what kind of family he had. He was a brilliant kid, in fact, he was outstandingly genius. Even when he was too young to understand things, he already knew that to his family, he was nothing but an outcast. Everything he did has no impact to the way they judge him.

He was incredibly talented. He excelled in everything he learned even without putting in too much effort and time. Every instructor they assigned to teach him, who was the best in their field, didn't need much time to acknowledge it. They had no doubt that he was destined for something big. The level of talents he had was too much for one person to handle, but yet, it was all fused perfectly in him. He received numerous exceptional praises in every aspect of his study from his instructors from time to time. Still, it didn't make his family love him, or at least care a bit about him. Therefore he didn't know what to expect, because no matter what he did, nobody would care. Yes, that was the first lesson he remembered the most.

Never have expectation.

So, when he learned the real history behind his existence from his family, he didn't flinch for even a bit. It was nothing surprising, because he had nothing to expect from the very beginning. He didn't know how to react when his family finally told him about it in a random occasion with such a cold manner. As if it wouldn't hurt his feelings. But he knew it wasn't because of it. The real reason was the second lesson he learned from his family.

Nobody cared about his feelings.

He knew it. Even before that day, he already knew it, but that one event made it so clear to him. So from then on, he decided not let himself to be consumed by something as absurd as feelings. He thought of it as a burden. That's why it never clouded his judgments. Hiding his true feelings always helped him to survive in his world. It put a mask on him so that people wouldn't be able to see his inner being, his weaker side. He thought of it as an ideal way to face this fake world he lived in.

But when he was there at Misaki's house, he was stunned by how different they were. It wasn't a fake smile he saw on their faces. It weren't fake sweet words he heard from them, it wasn't fake laughter they shared. It was incredibly sincere that it made him uneasy. He had never faced that kind of situation before. All of them would explain how it shaped up Misaki's one of a kind personality that he cherished so much. But seeing it in front of his eyes, he couldn't help but feeling so out of place. He felt like he didn't belong there, a person like him wouldn't fit being there.

And Hinata's presence made it even clearer. The way he talked about the childhood memories he shared with Misaki hurt him inside. Those memories were the only thing that he thought he couldn't intervene. Moreover, he felt a certain inconvenient feelings growing inside of him as he saw how Hinata managed to blend in to her family so easily.

Anger.

He kept asking himself why should he be so different from them. Why couldn't he cope with such a normal situation? Why did it feel so hard for him? As if there was an invisible wall between them. Although he kept asking himself such sort of questions, he certainly knew the reason from the start. It's because he was _him._ It was always because of him. And the fact that he couldn't change anything about it made him even angrier. Gradually, doubt was building up inside of him. Would he be able to face those differences and be a part of her world?

But he didn't plan to show those feelings he had. Despite of the certain deep thought stirring inside of him, he managed to keep himself intact to decent conversations while he was in the house. He didn't let those emotions came out to the surface, which he somehow did without effort. He was an expert in hiding his feelings, because he had been doing it for his whole life, and nobody had managed to decode him. People around him thought of him as an invincible person, never troubled by anything, never reacted to anything, never interested in anything, barely even showed any kind of emotions. Simply a person who was almost impossible to read.

He was fine with it. He was used to it anyways.

Over the years, he thought that he could live with it.

But the truth was, he was at his limit. Deep inside of him, he wanted to be caught on guard. He wanted to be understood. He wanted to take off his mask, to be just _him_. He was tired of being someone he didn't want to.

So that's why he was attracted when he first noticed Misaki. She was a student council president who was also a man hater, but at the same time she also worked as a maid in the café that required her to serve male guests. First time he found out about her secret, he thought that she was just like him, wearing a mask to deceive people. He was curious to know which one was her real self. Seeing her reminded him of his own situation somehow.

Therefore he kept watching her. But as he gradually learned new things about her, he found out that she was nothing like him. In fact, she was quite an opposite of him. She wasn't intentionally hiding her feelings, instead, she couldn't even hide it. He was able to read her like an opened book. The fact that she was able to pull out different characters in some certain situations was simply because she put her all in everything she did. It wasn't an act. It was her trying her best in everything. He was amazed by her, and so he decided to take a closer look at her.

During his intense observation, unexpectedly he discovered something more about her in the process. The other reason of why she was able to be a man hater and a maid at the same time. It was because she had both characters in her. Inside her strict and fierce side, he could see a sweet and caring side of her. This new finding marked the most important moment in his entire life. He couldn't deny that he was deeply allured by her whole personality. And before he knew it, she had invaded his heart in one blow. He found himself in love.

He couldn't believe that he could finally experience that kind of strong feelings. He who considered feelings as a burden. But it was too strong that in the end he couldn't resist it. He was deeply attracted to her. Someone who was so pure and sincere, unlike anybody he knew in his world. Being around her made him feel like he was really _alive_. The way she put her all to everything she did and her hard working nature gave him the strength and faith to face everything. As time went by, and as he learned more things about her, he couldn't deny that her presence gradually became essential to his life. Then undeniably, he found the place where he thought he could stay for the rest of his life. At Ayuzawa Misaki's side.

So he stayed, trying to adapt to her life. And tonight, unexpectedly he was brought a lot closer to her life. But why in turn, doubt had come to his senses again?

Usui's deep thought was interrupted when he saw a deserted playground not so far away from Misaki's house, the place that he didn't bother to notice before. But suddenly he felt like taking a closer look at the place. He smiled as his thought stirred back to Misaki. _I wonder how many great memories she had in this place… aside from her house…_

As he thought about her, he abruptly reminded to the last conversations they had at the gate of her house before he said goodbye to her. She asked him what he was thinking that day. He was a bit surprised by her question. It meant that she sensed something more about him than what he showed them. Nobody had managed to go that far before. He was glad that she was the one who did, but he wouldn't want to trouble her with his problems. No. It would be the last thing he would do.

But then again, his thought was interrupted as he heard footsteps drawing near from behind him. When he turned around, he saw the object of his thought already standing in front from him, panting. Misaki was still in her school uniform and she was carrying a plastic bag in her right hand as she tried to catch her breath.

"Ayuzawa?" Usui asked with a surprise look in his face.

Misaki didn't say anything, still trying to catch her breath. He waited for her to steady her breathings while she took out something from the plastic bag. She then offered him a box of cute looking slices of apple which was peeled in a certain way that resembled a rabbit.

"…You came all the way here just to give me this?" Usui asked her.

"…Tch… My mother made extras. If you don't want it, I can bring it back home right now!"

Usui laughed at her coercive answer. "How demanding."

"Sh… Shut up!" Misaki said, suddenly feeling embarrassed by her own words.

Usui then took one slice of the bunny apples and started to eat it without saying anything further.

Misaki looked at him and couldn't help but feeling annoyed by his unusual behavior._ I said shut up and he simply obeyed it? That's really unusual… As I thought, there is something wrong. _Then she decided to ask him directly. "…Hey, you… are acting strange."

"…Really?" He looked at her with his innocent surprised face.

"…Honestly… What are you thinking about…" Misaki started to worry, she felt something was off.

"…Nothing." He paused while licking his fingers as he finished eating slice of apple he held. "…Just that… These stories about Ayuzawa… It's really fresh to me." He added while unintentionally his expression saddened.

"…What do you mean by that?"

"Knowing that Ayuzawa grew up in that kind of environment… I can finally understand various things." He chuckled, but unlike his usual.

"So… So what if it is! What's that, that cold laugh!" Misaki snapped, and waited for his usual teasing afterwards, but when there wasn't any reaction from him beside those troubled expression she had never seen from him before, she spoke again. "…Hey…" She paused, considering the right words to say.

"As I thought, you are angry about something…?" Misaki added, asking him the thing that she came to ask him for.

Her words surprised him. "…I am? About what?" He hesitantly asked, trying to measure how much she had discovered.

"About what... Probably… This is the only reason that I can think of…" Misaki scratched her back head, conflicting inside her mind whether to tell him or not.

"I… Is it because I always hang out together with Shintani?" She finally added, after she decided to just said it straight.

Misaki's words streaked him hard in the heart. His eyes widened by the surprise.

"If… If it's not then just forget about it…" Misaki felt embarrassed and also surprised by his stiffened expression, thinking that she was being too fussy.

But a complete opposite thought ran inside Usui's mind. For the first time, he felt like he was seen through. Although it wasn't the exact reason of why he was feeling that way, but he was startled that Misaki was aware that he was troubled by her closeness to Hinata. Moreover, she paid attention about how he was feeling that she came all the way there to check on him. For him, such concern was a very precious thing, especially when it came from her. His expression softened as he felt a huge burden being lifted from his heart. _Ayuzawa… After all this time, I'm still so amazed by the way you make me feel… Honestly… How can I thank you enough?_

Usui silently took the meal box from Misaki's hand and to her surprise, he took a slice of the rabbit apples and offered it in front of Misaki's mouth to feed her. For a moment she didn't move, but as they exchanged looks, she couldn't help but being allured by his charming emerald eyes. Unconsciously, she remembered when he feed her before at the Yumesaki's festival, and as the memory of that day came back at her, pink blush successfully dominated her cheeks. That habit of him feeding her was starting to get to her. Before she could think of anything, she opened her mouth and took a bite of the apple.

Seeing her obediently eating the apple, Usui couldn't help but smiling. "How can you be so cute like that?" He said while releasing an honest and open smile for the first time that day. He felt like his depressing thought disappeared at once, replaced by a warm feeling in his heart.

Misaki was taken aback by his sudden change of expression. _Why did he suddenly smile like that? Am I missing something here? Not that I don't like it when he finally got rid of that confused expression before, but now I lost track of him again… I don't understand… Am I being tricked or something?_

"Are… Are you treating me as an idiot?" Misaki yelled, annoyed by his confusing behavior.

"Why do you say so?"

"Why… I'm the one asking the question here!"

"Question? What is it?"

"Like I said, today you—"

"Yup, I was a little angry about something." He interrupted her before she finished her line, and Misaki didn't manage to say anything anymore.

"…But I've forgotten all about it now." He added while smiling and then he ate the rest of the apple that he feed her with before.

"Forgotten? You…" Misaki's anger reached the top of her head, she felt like a fool for worrying about him before.

"Ah… We've had an indirect kiss."

"Don't say that kind of thing so declaringly! Are you stupid?"

"That's because I feel happy about it."

"SHUT UP, YOU PERVERT!" Misaki covered her ears and turned her back on him, as if it would help her to diminish the effect of his embarrassing line on her.

"I can't shut up, because I'm very happy."

"Haa! What are you—" Surprised by his sudden change of behavior, she quickly turned around to face him again, but then she couldn't continue her words as she realized how close they were.

"Ayuzawa came all the way here just because you were concerned about me… I'm happy…" Usui said while shooting her a smile that made her speechless at once.

The rest of her words drifted away from her mind as she looked at those charming feature of him, and she quickly bowed her head, hiding her flushed cheeks. "What… Is that… It's nothing… I just…" Being too stunned, she didn't realize that she didn't deny what he said, figuratively meant that she admitted that it was true.

Usui noticed it and silently smiled, she had no idea how thankful he was.

"Does Ayuzawa know how to make this rabbit apples?"

"…Eh?"

"I wanna eat rabbit apples that are made by Ayuzawa."

"Haa! What are you saying all of a sudden!"

"It doesn't matter what food is it… As long as it's made by Ayuzawa, I want to eat it…" Usui said it with a really soft expression. It felt so sincere that Misaki couldn't say anything to complain. She didn't know why, but she always felt helpless when he exposed his vulnerable side.

"…As I thought, you're acting a little strange today…" was all that she could say.

"Maybe… Unusually too, the Ayuzawa now is very gentle…"

"I'm… I'm not different… I've always been like this…" She tried to deny it, although she knew that it was true, and she felt it too.

"Ayuzawa…" Usui suddenly reached for her hand, and locked it inside his hand. Red color immediately appeared on Misaki's face, but she didn't move.

"…I'll walk you home…" Usui said while tightening his grip on her hand, and he smiled when he heard her answer.

"…Okay."

Misaki bowed her head while they were walking hand in hand towards her house to hide her blushing fits. But when she looked at him through the corner of her eyes, she realized that he was looking at her while smiling.

"Wha… What are you looking at, Usui?"

"I'm looking at your adorable blushing face, isn't it obvious?"

"S… Stop it! You… You're making me uncomfortable!" She stuttered while more heat making its way to her already crimson red face.

"Really? And why is that? Don't tell me you're nervous?"

"Ra… Rather than nervous, I'm annoyed!"

"Hmm… Is that so? Please pardon me then…"

Misaki's eyebrow twitched, noticing his unusual reaction. _Unmistakably, he's very odd. Is he really alright? We're already in front of my house, if I want to ask him about it, this is the only chance…_

"Hey, Usui… Are you really alright?" Misaki asked him while looking straight into his jade green eyes.

For a second, those charming eyes glinted with surprise. Then he smiled while answering.

"Now that you mention it… If I ask you a favor to help me feel better, will you do it?"

"Mmm… Okay, what is it?"

He was a bit startled by her quick answer. Normally, she would make sure that it wasn't a sneaky request, but she was somehow convinced that he wouldn't ask for something that would cross the line, given the whole situation.

He let out a sigh of relieve and smiled truthfully while he spoke.

"Please stay still for one minute."

"Huh? Wha—"

Before she could say another word, she felt his strong arms around her, and his warmth enveloped her whole body momentarily. She was in his embrace, feeling so comfortable yet troubled by a sudden increase in the thumping of her heartbeats. Her face flushed at once as she felt his warm breathings in her ears. His hand was caressing her head, sending her a pleasant feeling of being loved. It felt so right for her, which made her shiver, realizing how she felt about him. She didn't know how long they stayed in that position, and actually she didn't care. She was so drowned in his cuddle.

After that one minute silence, she heard his voice. "Thank you, Ayuzawa…" Then he slowly let go of her. When she was able to see his face, she was stunned by the way he smiled. It was yet the most charming smile she had ever seen. The second she looked at that smile, she knew that he was alright.

-|φ|-FIN-|φ|-

**Author's Note:**

Okay, that was it. The end of the 8th piece.

Please tell me your opinion about it. Like it? Dislike it? So many mistakes in it? I'm gladly open to any kind of reviews, so please don't hesitate to tell me anything!

Last but not least, thank you for taking your time to read it!

Have wonderful days ahead, everyone!

-Fin-

Feb 06, 2011.


End file.
